


【NP全员】明星大侦探——珍宝岛的珍宝

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1. 圆桌抽卡

与世隔绝的“珍宝岛”，是M国甄总裁的私人岛屿。传说，这座岛上隐藏着富可敌国的甄总裁最重要的“珍宝”。每年的9月9日，甄总裁都会邀请社会名流、商界巨鳄参加自己的生日午宴。盛大的午宴即将开始，宾客落座，却不见主人的出现。

觥筹交错里暗流涌动，衣香鬓影间险境重重。香槟与阴谋齐飞，红酒与杀机共饮。

这座孤岛上隐藏的那些不为人知的秘密，正等待一一被揭开。

 

嫌疑人一一锁定：

有颜有钱——大款 

有颜有闲——经理

有颜有才——秘书

有颜有脑——天才

有颜有眼——专家

有颜有肉——保镖

有颜有矿——土豪

有颜有糖——厨师

有颜有病——病人

 

九名嫌疑人中，隐藏着一名真正的凶手，现在请各位玩家开始抽取角色卡。

 

坐成一排的Nine Percent，座位左起：鬼正贾农蔡丞俊异尤。

蔡：好，我们现在开始抽卡。从……长靖这边开始吧。

尤：啊？我先吗？我觉得都是“有颜”的话，看起来差不多诶。

贾：长靖你应该选那个厨师，你可以一边做一边吃。

范：有盐有糖，再有个味精有个酱油就能炒菜了。

尤：（飞去一个眼刀，身体却很诚实地拿起了“有颜有糖——厨师”）

 

异：（站起来挑挑拣拣）

鬼：Bro那个有矿的就是给你留的。

正：你不选谁敢选。

异：好吧那我就选这个，有颜有矿——土豪。

 

俊：（一边翻一边碎碎念）我觉得我最近好像长胖了一些。嗯，有肉，这个比较符合，我选这个，保镖。

 

丞：我要选个你们想不到的，就一看名字完全猜不出来啥人设那种。这个，病人。（唱）I need a doctor~

众：来诊断~为何烧退不了~Break it down Break it down~温室效应爆表~

蔡：收！

 

蔡：我要选一个看起来很厉害的角色。这个，专家，看起来就很专业。

 

农：（翻捡中）

贾：农农你应该选那个秘书，你不是想当礼仪小姐吗，秘书跟礼仪小姐差不多。

范：啥差不多？差老多了好嘛！

农：好啦我的确想选这个秘书啦，有颜有才，是我个人努力的方向。

 

贾：我来选一个最契合我本人形象的，有颜有脑，天才，这就是我本人。

众：Justin你闭嘴吧！

众：Justin你脸皮咋那么厚！

 

朱：还剩下大款和经理，嗯，我觉得经理比较适合我，这个比大款洋气一些。（把“大款”塞给小鬼。）

 

鬼：（接过角色卡）我感jio这个大款挺好，起码比土豪强点。

 

农：所以现在是要一起打开吗？

蔡：对，一起打开，不要让旁边人看到哦。

鬼：Justin那个笑一看就不像好人。

朱：Justin你笑得太瘆人了！

贾：我绝对是好人！天才要是凶手，你们还怎么玩？

丞：尤长靖你还对镜头比树杈，这叫欲盖弥彰好嘛？说你是不是凶手！

尤：我不是！我没有！我是好人！

 

异：侦探呢？没有人拿到侦探吗？

蔡：我，是，侦探~~

众：（捧场地鼓掌）

蔡：好了，我们已经拿到了各自的角色卡，希望我能带领大家找到凶手，拿回金条。请nines们期待我们这一期的故事吧！

 


	2. 不在场证明陈述

本节目一共九位明星玩家，在每期设置的游戏剧情中，分别有侦探、嫌疑人、真凶三种身份，真凶隐藏在嫌疑人之中，只有真凶可以说谎，只有找到真凶，玩家才获胜。

游戏设置侦探酬金，每期抽取角色卡时，每位玩家将获得一根金条。如果真凶逃脱，则真凶获胜，其余玩家将所有金条交给真凶，如果抓住真凶，则投票正确的玩家保留金条，（侦探若两次都投对，则可额外获得一根金条），其余玩家需归还金条。

 

本期玩家：

蔡专家（蔡）：艺术品鉴定专家，27岁。

农秘（农）：甄总裁心腹秘书，22岁。

范病（范）：贵族公子，23岁。

贾聪明（贾）：商界天才，22岁。

橘铁（橘）：甄总裁贴身保镖，25岁。

朱招财（朱）：甄总裁下属经理，26岁。

王几亿（王）：新兴富豪，27岁。

琳大款（琳）：神秘富豪，28岁。

尤腻腻（尤）：甄总裁指定厨师，24岁。

 

剧情加载中——

航拍“珍宝岛”全景长镜头，定格在岛上唯二两栋建筑：博物馆酒店&总裁办公室的俯视图。

镜头切入博物馆酒店内景。这是一栋集私人博物馆与宴宾酒店于一体的建筑。不仅有酒店大厅及宾客、工作人员房间，还有各种不重要的展厅，用来展览甄总裁的私人珍藏。

**镜头1：酒店大厅墙壁的巨型挂钟指向12:00。**

**镜头2：夹在大厅圆桌上鲜花之中的邀请函。**

**镜头3：酒店大厅内西装革履、谈笑风生的众人。**

**镜头4：舞台上由高脚香槟杯搭起的九层香槟塔晶莹剔透。**

农抱着一瓶香槟走上舞台，“砰”的一声，手中瓶塞飞出，飞洒的香槟如雾如雨，金黄的酒液如溪瀑一样缓缓注入每一个郁金香形状的酒杯，水晶吊灯的映衬下，整座香槟塔更加流光溢彩。

 

一阵觥筹交错里，时钟的指针慢慢划向12:25。

贾：（悄悄接近农）甄总裁怎么还没到？他不是应该12点15过来的吗？

农：总裁可能有事晚到一些，他吩咐我在 **12点开香槟** 请宾客享用。这是我们甄总裁珍藏的最贵的香槟—— **“伊克斯潘西务”香槟** 。

贾：伊克斯潘西务？不就是expensive吗？导演你以为我不懂英语吗？

导演：入戏入戏！

 

蔡：我看我们应该去看一下总裁，不会遭遇什么意外了吧？

琳：按照套路来讲是肯定遭遇意外了。

王：甄总裁现在是在他的办公室吗？

农：应该是的。那么由我来带领贵宾们去总裁办公室看一下。请大家跟我来。

橘：这里我要跟各位观众解释一下， **我们从这个博物馆酒店大厅，走到甄总裁的办公室，路程上是需要5分钟的时间的** 。

 

镜头切向总裁办公室外景和赶到的农、蔡、贾、橘、王、琳。

农：（敲门）总裁？总裁？

贾：（走近窗边）啊——（破音式尖叫）

琳：憋嚎了，你看见啥了？

众人走到窗前，半掩的纱帘内， **甄总裁卧于地板上，遍地是摔碎的艺术品，** 一片狼藉。

众人推门而入， **地板上的甄总裁已停止了心跳。地板上有9个摔坏的钟表，指针全部指向12:00。**

 

蔡：都先别动现场。现在出了人命了，我们要解决这个案件。幸好呢，我除了艺术品鉴定大师这个身份之外，也兼职作侦探。

农：哈哈哈哪种侦探？

琳：电线杆子上贴小广告调查婚外情的私家侦探？

蔡：（从外套里掏出笔记板）咳咳都严肃点，我和甄总裁不熟，没有什么恩怨，所以今天我就来调查这个案件。

橘：其实是因为你有这个板子是不是？

蔡：我看看是谁那么积极要得到我的第一票。

众人一秒噤声。

蔡：好，现在我们回到酒店大厅讨论案情。嫌疑人不止你们五个，我们把所有嫌疑人都叫过去。

 

**_ 不在场证明陈述。 _ **

 

九人在大厅坐成一排。

蔡： **现在是北京时间2019年9月9日12:40，我们在甄总裁办公室发现了甄总裁的尸体。从酒店大厅走到办公室需要5分钟，我们刚刚是12:25出发的，也就是12:30发现的尸体。现场非常凌乱，看起来是打斗痕迹。尸体旁发现了9个被摔坏的钟表，指针全部指向12:00，有可能这个就是死亡时间。**

 

贾： **有没有可能这个钟表被人调过时间？**

农&朱： **不可能。**

农： **办公室里面的九个钟表是我们总裁的独家收藏，这九个钟表有一些没有办法调时间，有一些是只有我们总裁才知道怎么调。**

朱： **对，不可能，这个时间没有办法动手脚。**

蔡：好，那么秘书和经理都证明这个时间不能改，那事发时间就应该是12:00。我们先来做一下自我介绍，从秘书开始。

 

农：大家好，我叫农秘。

橘：是头发浓密吗？

贾：是不是叫这个名字就不会秃头？

范：你们这个公司是做防脱发洗发水的嘛？

农：好啦，我叫这个名字是因为我是甄总裁的秘书啦。我是2019感动M国十佳员工，是甄总裁最信任的秘书，也是他唯一的秘书。

尤：只有你一个秘书，他只能信任你诶。（鹅鹅鹅）

 

农：甄总裁是个比较深居浅出的人，不怎么见人的。

琳：就见不得人呗。

农：这次甄总裁请了很多宾客上岛，一个是为了今天 **中午12:00的生日午宴** ，一个是为了今天 **下午14:00的拍卖会，甄总裁计划拍卖一幅他不久前得到的，非常珍贵的画作。**

蔡：这个我知道， **我就是被请来给这次拍卖做公证的鉴定专家。**

农：是的， **这幅画叫《歪瑞贵》。**

尤：导演这个名字也太直白了吧？

范：I’m very very 贵~

贾&琳：very贵，very贵~

 

农： **我和其他工作人员，橘、朱、尤，还有甄总裁，是在七天前上岛的，也就是9月2日。所有被请来的宾客，包括范、贾、王、琳，还有侦探，都是五天前，9月4日上岛的。因为这次拍卖会非常机密，所有人上岛后都要上交自己的手机，包括我们工作人员都是只能用这个耳麦交流的。**

尤：这个叫对讲机啦。

农：啊对，对讲机。

 

蔡：好的，下一个，瘫在椅子上这位。

范：（瘫坐）咳咳（超大声）我叫，咳咳，范，病。

众：hhhhhh

朱：我看你的确有病。

贾：病得不轻。

林：病入膏肓。

范：（大声咳嗽）我是个病人。

王：看得出来。

尤：你小心点不要把肺咳破。

范：那个我虽然有病，但是我是个有钱人，我们家世代贵族，我是被邀请到岛上来参加生日午宴和拍卖会的。 **我觉得我完全没有嫌疑，因为我这个重病病人手无缚鸡之力，根本不可能跟人打斗啊。**

 

蔡：行了，演得都过头了。下一位，那个贾。

贾：大家好，我是，贾聪明。

朱：假聪明就是真笨呗。

贾：不，我虽然叫贾聪明，但我是真·聪明。

范：（指现场）你要是姓甄现在就应该躺在那儿了。

贾：你们都应该听说过我，我是M国最年轻的商业天才。

琳：别叭叭的了，我可没听说过。

贾：反正我是个有钱有脑的天才，这次也是被邀请上岛的。

 

蔡：下一个，一身黑那位。

橘：我是橘，铁。

众：hhhhhh

蔡：我才知道我今天这个名字有多正常。

农：哇跟你们比起来，我都不觉得我的名字奇怪了耶~

朱：（对农）那你是还没听到我的！

蔡：好了好了让举铁继续说。

橘：对，从我这个名字就可以看出来我很爱健身。

范：（站起来模仿妈粉）崽崽不要举铁了！

橘：你不是演一个病人吗？

范：哦对。（立刻瘫在座位上）

橘：我是甄总裁的贴身保镖。

琳：你是保镖，那人死了应该赖你啊。

王：你应该贴身的啊？（尤：鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅……）

农：投票吧投票吧。

橘：（对农）你刚刚有说啊，甄总裁是不怎么愿意见人的，所以我不是一直在他身边保护他。

蔡：那你这个保镖真的毫无意义。下一个~

 

朱：我叫朱，（小声）招，（更小声）财。

众：hhhhhhhhh

朱：（站起来）导演你出来你说说你怎么想出来这个名字！我选经理是以为是一个很洋气的人设好吗！

范：哈哈哈你是不是有个弟弟叫朱进宝？

朱：我还是希望大家叫我朱经理，或者朱总，反正我们甄总已经死了，下一个总就是我。

橘：这么早就暴露动机惹！

农：投票吧投票吧。

朱：（对农）我不是凶手！我是2019感动亚洲十佳员工，我比你那个感动M国的大哦。

蔡：所以你也是甄总裁的员工。好的，下一个。

 

王：Hey Bro这里不是BOOGIE这里是王几亿，不知道身家几个亿，不停地买着法拉利~

范&贾&橘&琳：（Beatbox中）

王：Hold on，别妒忌，我家里停着747，财富冲上了Forbes排行TOP。

众：好！（鼓掌）

王：甄总裁是富可敌国嘛，我就是富可敌甄总裁的王几亿。

朱：这个名字好正常！

王：从名字就可以看出来我很有钱，所以我也是被甄总裁邀请来的客人。

蔡：好这是第三个客人了，下一个。

 

琳：Hey yo这里是真正有钱的琳大款，借你钱从来都不用你还~

范&贾：那你借我点钱吧！

蔡：你们俩到底有钱没钱？

丞：虽然是有几个钱，但还不够我回家过年~

尤：（翻白眼）所以现在是会rap才能当有钱人吗？

琳：对我就是富可敌王几亿的超级big款琳大款。

蔡：你是做什么的？

琳：啊……就有钱，有钱，特别有钱，钻石当盐，石油发电。

众人：？？？？？？

王：这个职业看来不太好说。

蔡：故弄玄虚。。下一个。

 

尤：大家好，我叫尤腻腻。那边就是我的尤腻腻小厨房。我是本场午宴 **唯一** 指定米其林九星大厨。

蔡：米其林有九星？

橘：是做轮胎的米其林吗？

尤：反正我是一个很会做饭的厨师啦，是甄总裁的私人厨师。

 

蔡：好的，那我们依次来说一下各自的时间线，还是按照刚才的顺序吧，农先来。

农： **10点的时候所有人都在这个博物馆酒店的大厅，甄总裁也来了，我就负责在这边接待宾客。甄总裁是11点离开大厅回办公室的，我留在这边。11:20有客人不小心打翻了几瓶红酒，我就赶快忙着整理。整理完我去了一下卫生间，11:55回到了大厅，之后一直在大厅。12:00整我开了那瓶香槟。**

蔡：好的，下一个，范病。

 

范： **10点的时候我过来大厅这儿，11点甄总裁走的时候我有事情跟他谈，就跟他一起去办公室了。谈完事我就累了，因为我是一个病人嘛，我就回房休息了。**

贾：你这时间线也太可疑了，11点以后就没人见过你了？

范：（看天）

蔡：行了行了，下一个。

 

贾：我的时间线是最简单的， **我从10点起就一直没离开过大厅。** 所以我觉得这个案子跟我一点关系都没有。

蔡：那你是可以取代我成为侦探咯？

贾：不敢不敢。

蔡：有人能证明你一直在大厅吗？

贾：没。。有。。下一个下一个，橘铁。

 

橘： **我也是10点进入大厅，11:20客人打翻了红酒之后我也有帮忙整理。之后就回房间去准备洗澡，12:00回到大厅喝香槟。**

琳：憋扯淡了，你真洗澡了半个多点儿能出来？

橘：准，备，洗，澡。就是做一些洗澡的准备工作。

蔡：实际上没有洗？

橘：对，没有洗。

蔡：好的，下一个，朱总。

 

朱：谢谢侦探这么叫我。 **我也是10:00来大厅这边，11:20红酒撒了我也帮忙收拾了一下，11:40尤腻腻开始上菜，我最近在减肥，不吃午饭，所以就回房间休息了。**

尤：不要跟我说你在减肥！

蔡：下一个，王几亿。

 

王： **10:00进入大厅以后，我就在这边吃吃点心喝喝酒。11:20红酒撒了之后，我觉得我留在这里有点添乱，就离开大厅，在这个博物馆里面参观。到11:55的时候回到大厅，我是和琳大款同时回来的，对了还有农农。**

琳：我们仨打了个照面儿。

农：是的刚刚忘了讲， **我11:55回到大厅的时候，刚好看到他们两个回来。**

琳： **我跟bro之前也是同时走的。**

王：对， **我们11:20也是一起离开大厅的。**

蔡： **11:20到11:55你们俩在一块儿吗？**

王： **不在，我们各逛各的，也没有遇上。**

蔡：好的，琳。

 

琳：我时间线和王几亿很像， **11:20离开，然后瞎溜达，溜达到11:55回来。**

蔡：为什么都去溜达了？

琳：这个酒店也是个博物馆嘛，就想提高一下自己的知识水平~

蔡：你们俩真有求知精神。最后，尤腻腻。

 

尤： **我10:50进入大厅，给甄总裁和客人们端上一些饮料，果汁啊，咖啡啊之类的。然后就回到厨房准备午宴，11:40开始上菜，11:55弄好一切我就回去休息了。**

蔡：你有给甄总裁喝的啊？

范：对我想起来了， **甄总裁接过尤腻腻递的一杯咖啡之后，才跟我一起去办公室的。**

 

蔡：好的，不在场证明陈述完了。我们总结一下， **案发时间12:00没有不在场证明的是——范病，朱经理，尤腻腻。**

贾：那凶手就是从他们仨里面出呗。

农：投票吧投票吧。

朱：（对农）你就会这一句是吗！

蔡：以我名侦探的经验来看，这期案件并没有那么简单。我们先开始搜证吧。对了，因为所有人的手机在上岛的时候就上交了，所以我们现在要拿回手机进行搜证的拍照。

 

导演：好，我们把手机可以还给大家了。大家来领一下手机。

范：哎导演，我们是不是这里该插入一段广告口播？

贾：导演这个手机牌子是啥？

朱：（对贾）你不会自己看嘛？

贾：（对朱）它是啥不重要，导演说是啥就是啥。

导演：根本没有金主爸爸，你们想说啥就说啥吧。。

范：那不说了。

贾：（对导演）你看你不早说！

导演：ball ball你们快搜证吧各位大哥！

 


	3. 第一轮现场搜证

**_ 第一轮现场搜证，九名玩家分为三组轮流取证，限时10分钟，每人可使用没有金主爸爸冠名的手机拍摄10张照片。 _ **

 

（分组以good things首演的分组为准。）

第一组：蔡侦探，贾聪明，朱招财。

第二组：农秘，橘铁，尤腻腻。

第三组：范病，王几亿，琳大款。

 

**_ 第一组搜证开始。 _ **

 

蔡、贾、朱三人入场。

蔡：哎你们发现没有， **农农和朱经理的房间是乱的哎。所以是本来就是乱的吗？**

贾： **我觉得这说明他们俩的房间之前就被人翻过。**

朱：谁翻的我房间！

贾：还演！还演！ **你之前还说你回房间休息了，这是撒谎吧？**

蔡：那我觉得可以投票了。

朱：哎不是，我真不是凶手，你们好好搜。

蔡：我先去现场看看。

贾进入范病房间，朱进入尤腻腻小厨房。

 

\---------------------------

 

甄总裁办公室。 **蔡观察地板上一片狼藉的艺术品和九个钟表。**

蔡： **（注意到地板上有咖啡渍，捡起地面上一个咖啡杯）这是尤腻腻给甄总裁的咖啡啊。**

**蔡检查尸体，尸体脑后有一个肿块和一些出血。口袋里有甄总裁手机。**

蔡： **（读短信）“姓贾的，今年的钱你想拖到什么时候！”贾的回复是，“甄哥，我正在筹钱，很快。”**

蔡：贾聪明！你欠人家钱吗？

贾：（沉默地翻找）

蔡：贾聪明你心虚了吗？

贾：侦探你在办公室，离我5分钟的路程呢，我应该听不见你说什么的！

蔡：还能这样玩？好的，我们一会集中讨论的时候好好聊。

 

\---------------------------

 

范病房间。 **贾在床头柜里发现一钱包，钱包内有一合影。**

贾：天哪天哪我发现大秘密了！

朱：（跑过来）怎么了？

**合影上是范病和一个与范病长得一模一样的人。用黑色水笔标出了范病，和另一人的名字“范没病”。**

朱：他们俩是双胞胎！

贾：你发现了吗？ **他们俩唯一的区别就是范没病脖子上有痣，范病没有。哎今天的那个人有痣吗？**

朱： **他有！我想起来了，我今天跟他一起化的妆！化妆姐姐没盖住他的痣，而且还拿眼线笔加重了！**

贾：导演，还能利用场外信息是吗？

导演：。。。。。。（导演气下线了）

贾： **所以来岛上的人是范没病。**

朱：对。（走回尤腻腻小厨房）

 

贾继续搜证， **在床下发现一手提箱，打开有一文件夹，里面是两张体检报告。**

贾： **范病，重病患者，身体虚弱。范没病，身强体壮，跑1000米不喘气儿，上20楼不费劲儿，跆拳道黑带，前拳击运动员。**

贾：嚯！这个范没病这么能打啊！我现在觉得他很像凶手。

 

贾拉开桌子抽屉， **抽屉内除一张珍宝岛邀请函外，还有一沓报纸，其中一张有一条消息：2018年8月8日，M国最知名的贵族范氏面临财务危机，范家继承人不得已将家族珍藏的《歪瑞贵》折价卖给M国最知名的富豪甄总裁。**

贾：啊原来那幅名画是他家的。他一定是冲着这幅画来的。

 

贾继续翻找，几番无果后抱起了枕头，发现枕套内有东西。

贾：可以啊范没病，藏得够深的啊。

 

**枕套内是一封信件，记录如下——**

**弟弟：**

**我的病越来越重了，医生说我命不久矣。我知道我的病其实是心病，一年前我不得不以低价把《歪瑞贵》卖给了那个奸商甄总裁，之后我一直生活在愧疚里。我想如果有一天《歪瑞贵》能重新回到我们家，我的病大概就能好起来了。**

**爱你的，哥哥范病**

 

贾：果然！他就是为了那幅画来的，这就是他的杀人动机。

 

\---------------------------

 

尤腻腻小厨房内。

厨房内的存包柜有一格贴着“尤腻腻”的铭牌，需要钥匙打开。存包柜旁的一面墙上挂着30把钥匙，没有姓名提示。

朱：导演！这个是让我一个一个去试的意思吗？

导演：（吓得不敢说话）

 

一段快镜头拍摄朱试钥匙，最终试到正确的钥匙，打开存包柜，发现尤的双肩包。

**双肩包内有一张报纸：2014年9月1日，M国M市发生一起银行抢劫案，歹徒离开银行时，持枪击中了一对路过的情侣，女孩当场死亡，男孩经过抢救后脱离了生命危险。**

**包内还有一张照片，是尤腻腻和一个女孩合影，背面写着：姐姐，我一定会找到他，为你报仇！**

朱：天哪！原来他是当年那个女孩的弟弟！

 

朱在厨房的橱柜内发现一铁盒，需要钥匙开锁。朱遍寻钥匙无果，发现墙边有一壁炉。

朱：这里面不会有东西吧？我今天穿的白衬衫啊导演！

导演：（继续吓得不敢说话）

 

朱探身进壁炉，只发现了几块木头，一气之下把其中一块木头摔到地上。木头被摔开，原来是原木形状的盒子，里面有一把钥匙。

朱：天哪这都能让我找到，我才是真正的天才！

 

朱用钥匙打开铁盒， **里面有一小瓶液体和两封信。**

朱： **（读瓶子上的字）“毒花蛇毒”。** 我们的大厨竟然有这种东西！

**瓶身上有使用说明：若通过静脉注射立刻死亡，若食用通过肠胃吸收在食用后30分钟死亡。尸体无任何表象，需进行尸检方能检验出蛇毒。**

朱：所以甄总裁有可能是被毒死的吗？啧啧啧，尤腻腻，深藏不露啊。

 

**盒中的两封信，记录如下——**

**尤先生：**

**经我们调查，四年前那桩抢劫案的持枪劫匪疑似为现在M国最知名的富豪甄总裁。**

**嘿嘿嘿侦探社 2018年8月31日**

**尤先生：**

**经我们调查，五年前那桩抢劫案的持枪劫匪就是现在M国最知名的富豪甄总裁。**

**嘿嘿嘿侦探社 2019年8月31日**

 

朱：噢一年前是疑似，现在是确定了。他接近甄总裁就是为了报仇的啊，现在已经知道仇人是谁了，可以动手了。很可疑啊尤腻腻~

 

\---------------------------

 

甄总裁办公室。 **蔡打开抽屉里的笔记本电脑，点开桌面的excel，是与贾聪明的转账记录。**

蔡： **从2015年开始，贾聪明每年的9月1日都会给甄总裁转账500万，** 为什么啊。。

 

**点开笔记本电脑的邮箱，蔡发现一封邮件——**

**收件人：不重要的杀手**

**邮件内容：请你帮我除去当年的知情者之一李进宝，伪装成一次意外，我将付给你50万的酬劳。**

**发件人：甄总裁**

**发信日期：2018年9月1日**

 

蔡： **李进宝？和朱招财有什么关系吗？** 不会真让丞丞说中了吧？

 

点开笔记本电脑的文件夹，内有一文件夹 **“秘密”** 。

蔡：我觉得这个文件夹里面一定有证据。

点开 **“秘密”** ，内有文件夹 **“大秘密”** 。再点开，内有文件夹 **“惊天大秘密”** 。再点开，内有文件夹 **“不能让人知道的惊天大秘密”** 。

蔡：导演，这个证据藏的方式也太无聊了吧？。。

 

**蔡点进“不能让人知道的惊天大秘密”，内有一份word文档，记录了抢劫银行的计划。**

**分工记录——小贾负责望风，小朱负责看守银行员工，我和李进宝负责进金库拿钱。**

**末尾有一行小字：如果那天在银行门口没有那一对男女撞掉我的面具，见到我的真面目，计划本该是完美的。我只能向他们开枪，只怪他们太倒霉！**

 

蔡：天哪！他们一起抢过银行！哦这个李进宝，就是甄雇杀手杀掉的那个！

蔡：（大声）贾聪明！朱招财！

朱：别叫我朱招财！

蔡：你们俩原来是一伙儿的啊，还跟我装不认识！

朱：什么一伙儿的？

蔡：你们俩不认识李进宝吗？还装！

贾：侦探我们在专心搜证，听不见你说什么~

蔡：又玩这个？好我们一会慢慢聊。

 

十秒倒计时开始，10，9，8，7，6，5，4，3，2，1。时间到，请离开现场。

 

==================

 

**_ 第二组搜证开始。 _ **

 

农、橘、尤三人进入现场。

尤：农农你是不是凶手？

农：我不是，你是吗？

橘：请问，有哪一位凶手会把自己是凶手这件事告诉别人吗？

尤：（鹅鹅鹅）你这样说我很怀疑你哎。

橘：你怀疑我是不是？好的，那我选择——相信你，我不去你的厨房搜证。

尤：但我想去你的房间哎。（鹅鹅鹅）我不是怀疑你啦，我想多了解一点你。

橘：（摇头笑，走进琳大款房间）

 

\---------------------------

 

农走进贾聪明房间。

农：我来看看我们的小天才有什么小秘密嘞~

农打开贾桌上的笔记本电脑，有密码，尝试0219失败，尝试20020219失败。

农：等一下再看这个吧。（开始翻找抽屉）

 

**贾房间抽屉里有一张珍宝岛邀请函，还有几本杂志，《时代》，《财富》，《福布斯》，封面都是贾聪明，标题为“商业鬼才横空出世”，“天才大脑掌控金融新时代”，“金融才俊迅速崛起，第一桶金来自何方”。**

农：哈哈哈这个人好自恋啊，收藏自己的杂志封面吗？

 

**农翻开杂志，一篇报道中写到——五年来迅速崛起的商业天才贾聪明，凭一己之力让金融市场重新洗牌，但他创业资金的来源却是一个秘密。这让笔者想起同样对自己创业资金守口如瓶的甄总裁，两人连崛起时间都十分相近，可能真是一种缘分呢。**

农：他和甄总裁之间有缘分？应该是有秘密吧。

 

**拉出抽屉，农发现抽屉下方有一个纸质笔记本。里面是手写的账本。从2015年到2018年，每年的9月1日都有一笔给甄总裁的500万转账。**

农：这是什么钱？贿赂他吗？

**笔记本的最后一页写着——我好后悔那年今日我的所作所为。**

农：那年今日？是和9月1日这个日期有关吗？

 

**农在电脑键盘上敲下0901，电脑被解锁。**

**电脑内有贾公司的财务报表——2017年全年盈利1亿，2018年全年盈利2亿，2019年截止到6月半年亏损3亿。**

农：啊小贾没钱了。噢所以今年9月1日他没有给甄总裁转账。但是为什么他要给甄总裁钱嘞？

 

\---------------------------

 

橘铁房间。 **衣柜旁有一个拉杆箱，里面一半是书籍，一半是被打包好的衣物和日常用品。尤从衣物里面找到一个用三位数字密码锁锁住的铁盒，尤用824当密码打开了铁盒。**

尤：打开了！我就知道这个人一定用生日做密码鹅鹅鹅~

**铁盒内有一小笔记本，尤翻阅了小笔记本。**

尤：Oh my god！这个人有那么多秘密！（用笔记本捂嘴诧异）

花字——橘铁到底隐藏了怎样不为人知的秘密呢？

 

\---------------------------

 

琳大款房间。

橘打开琳大款桌面上的笔记本电脑，需要密码。

橘：Lil ghost的生日是5月20，我试一下0520。

密码错误。

橘：19990520。

密码错误。

橘合上笔记本电脑，在抽屉内翻找。 **抽屉内有一张珍宝岛邀请函，和一个文件夹。**

**文件夹内是一张琳大款简历，没有照片。**

橘：琳大款又不是来应聘的，为什么带简历过来？我觉得很可疑。

 

**床头柜上有一银色托盘，盘上有一个三位字母密码锁住的木盒。**

橘：我觉得这个房间很不okay，所有的东西都有密码。这个房间告诉我们一件很重要的事情——琳大款是一个很热爱设置密码的人。

 

**琳大款枕边有一U盘。**

橘：电脑密码解不开，这个U盘我也看不到里面的内容啊。

 

橘陷入思索。几个思索镜头后灵光一现——

橘：哎等一下，我为什么一定要用他的电脑看？我自己房间也有电脑的啊。（跑回自己房间）

 

\---------------------------

 

橘铁房间。橘匆匆跑入。

尤：这位小橘同学，我发现你的很多秘密哦。

橘：哦是吗？厉害咯~（打开自己的笔记本电脑）

 

尤：你要用你的电脑吗？太好了！我刚刚没有猜对你的电脑密码是什么哎，正在想怎么打开嘞！

**橘一脸黑线地插入U盘，发现U盘内文件夹打开需要密码。**

橘：（崩溃）怎么U盘还有密码！

 

尤：嘿嘿嘿你用完了吗？那我可以看这台电脑咯？

橘扶额离开自己房间。

**尤点开电脑内的邮箱。发现三封邮件往来——**

**1.       收件人：不重要的买家**

**邮件内容：我已将《歪瑞贵》成功盗出并用假画掉换，售价8千万，定于8月8日交货。**

**发件人：橘铁**

**发信日期：2019年8月1日**

**2.       收件人：橘铁**

**邮件内容：成交！但甄总裁早晚会发现画被调换了。**

**发件人：不重要的买家**

**发信日期：2019年8月1日**

**3.       收件人：不重要的买家**

**邮件内容：不用担心，必要时我会灭口。**

**发件人：橘铁**

**发信日期：2019年8月1日**

 

尤：（惊恐）真的画已经被他偷走卖掉了！所以下午两点要被拍卖的是假画！

 

\---------------------------

 

琳大款房间。橘还未找到任何有用证据，开始随手翻检。

**橘发现托着木盒的银盘边缘有一圈12个字母，银盘中间还有一行字——05:20:00。**

橘：我试过520这个密码了，电脑和U盘都解不开啊。

**橘研究银盘，发现边缘的字母并不是正常的显示，而是镜面成像的结果，恍然大悟。**

**橘举着银盘站到镜子前，将银盘当做一个钟表表盘，发现05:20:00对应的时针、分针、秒针在镜中分别指向L，I和L。**

橘：啊就是lil嘛！我忘了试这个了。

 

**橘用LIL解开了木盒。盒内有一张身份证和一张名片。**

**身份证显示“鬼黑客”的信息，照片正是今日的“琳大款”。名片显示“鬼黑客”属于“嘿嘿嘿黑客团”。**

橘：等一下， **这是在说他不是真正的琳大款，还是说琳大款有双重身份？**

盒内无他物，橘陷入思索。

橘：我觉得还是要解开电脑和U盘的密码。

 

橘重新打开笔记本电脑。

橘：我知道了！（敲键盘） **试一下“嘿嘿嘿黑客团”的首字母hhhhkt。**

**电脑被解锁，橘用同样的密码解锁了U盘。**

橘：（浏览U盘）各位观众，这里呢，有一个非常重要的秘密，等一下由我来给大家揭开这个秘密。

 

花字——橘铁究竟发现了琳大款的什么秘密？

 

\---------------------------

 

贾聪明房间。农看到床边有一拉杆箱， **打开有几本书和一些衣物** 。农捡起其中一本书。

农：导演这个名字怎么念啊？ **《神奇生物跟哪疙瘩呢》，** 是这么念的吗？

导演：农农你发音贼地道！

农：hhhhhh

 

农开始翻阅 **《神奇生物跟哪疙瘩呢》** 。

农：哈哈哈导演你认真的吗？（念书中的文字）“‘西西鹅’是一种原产地在中国青岛的大白鹅，外貌与普通白鹅无差，但听到音乐时会随着音乐跳舞。”哈哈哈哈哈哈这什么啦！

农：（翻到另一页）“‘制霸海狮’是一种数量稀少的海狮，他们经过训练不仅可以表演顶球和算术，还可以表演讲冷笑话。”哈哈哈这个是彦俊的亲戚吗？

导演：农农你小点声，彦俊就在隔壁屋，我怕他送我拐好吗？

 

农继续翻书， **发现有一页介绍了一种毒蛇—— 毒花蛇，体长只有5cm，可使用L语言驯蛇。闻到“伊克斯潘西务”香槟味道会充满攻击性，咬人后人立刻死亡，只留下两个蛇牙印处的小红点，无任何其他迹象，需要法医检验才能分析体内蛇毒。**

农：毒蛇？（若有所思，跑向现场）

 

\---------------------------

 

甄总裁办公室。 **农仔细检查尸体，翻开尸体领子，发现有两个小红点。**

农：所以，甄总裁的死因其实是毒蛇吗？

花字——甄总裁到底因何而死？

 

 

十秒倒计时开始，10，9，8，7，6，5，4，3，2，1。时间到，请离开现场。

 

==================

 

**_ 第三组搜证开始。 _ **

 

范、王、琳三人入场。

王：Hey bro你们要去哪里？

范：我去看看招财经理的房间。

琳：（对王）我去看bro你的。

王：bro你不用怀疑我，我肯定不是凶手。（走向现场）

 

\---------------------------

 

甄总裁办公室。 **王在门前停步，发现窗边白墙上有一道酒红色的浅淡痕迹。**

王：这是蹭上去的红酒吗？这说明接触过红酒的人里面有人来过这里。一会儿要问问他们谁来过。

 

**王进入现场，发现了甄总裁脑后的伤，检查地板上摔得粉碎的艺术品和钟表，没有发现血迹。最终在窗帘下方发现了一个铜制小雕塑，底座有少量血迹。**

王：这是凶器吗？我发现了凶器哎！

花字——这就是杀死甄总裁的凶器吗？

 

\---------------------------

 

王几亿房间。 **琳发现桌子上有一台拍立得和很多拍立得照片，都是王在博物馆酒店内的自拍照。**

琳：王几亿你咋ne么爱自拍？我天哪三十多张自拍，这也太能拍了！

 

**埋在自拍照下方有一张手绘的博物馆酒店地图。**

琳：这位bro心思不简单啊，一天天的琢磨啥呢。

 

琳打开抽屉，发现一钱包， **钱包内透明卡槽夹入了一张王几亿的自拍照。**

琳：咋钱包里还放自拍？一时半会儿也离不开自拍是么？

琳抽出自拍照，发现这是一张被折起的照片，另一半是一位女生。

琳：这姑娘又谁啊？

 

**王几亿房间内有一书柜，摆满了书籍，琳一一抽出书籍检查其中有无夹带。**

琳：这都啥玩意儿啊？《 **密码大全》，《福尔摩斯探案集》，《神奇生物跟哪疙瘩呢》，《乱世佳人》，《金瓶梅》，《西游记》，《世界奇闻异事》……** 怎么啥书都有啊？

琳未发现书中夹带任何东西，放弃了搜查书柜。

琳：导演你整一大书柜搁这儿，啥也不藏，是不是有点亏？

导演：（含笑不语）

 

**王几亿床头柜抽屉里有一张珍宝岛邀请函，背面写着一行字——宝宝，这一次我一定要为你报仇。**

琳：宝宝？宝宝是钱包里那姑娘吗？王几亿这是找甄总裁寻仇来了啊。

 

琳打开王几亿笔记本电脑，音乐播放软件停在《我的好兄弟》的播放界面。琳点击播放。

琳：（跟着音乐一起high）朋友的情谊呀比天还高比地还辽阔！

范：（在朱的房间隔空high）那些岁月我们一定会记得！

琳&范：（改成rap）朋友的情谊yo yo我们今生的难得~像一杯酒yo像一首老歌~

 

**琳一边high一边点开电脑桌面的“照片”文件夹，里面是2012年-2016年的照片。**

**2012年有田间播种照、插秧照、和开拖拉机丰收照。**

**2013年是在M国M市火车站前举着蛇皮袋和铺盖卷的照片，以及在小餐馆当服务员的照片。**

**2014年有几张和一位女生合影的照片，该名女生和钱包内照片中的女生为同一人，还有一张住院照。**

**2015年有一张和钻石矿的合影。**

**2016年是参加各种上流社会晚宴的照片。**

 

琳：哎呦可以啊这位大兄dei的人生经历很丰富啊！

 

\---------------------------

 

朱招财房间。 **床边有一衣柜，柜内有很多衣物，已被翻乱。**

范：他这个人设很合他，衣服还是一样多。

**范在衣柜内翻找许久，却一无所获。**

范：不应该啊，导演，按照套路，得有一件衣服口袋里有点东西啊？

导演：导演为了不让你们这群小机灵鬼儿猜到套路，真的很努力了！

 

范打开朱桌面上的笔记本电脑，需要密码。范尝试0318，密码错误。

范：居然不是生日？那这密码是啥啊？

**桌面上还有一份台历，台历上每个月都圈出了几个日期，有各种备注如“老板生日”，“发工资日”，“交水电费日”等。有两个日期无备注，3月18日和9月1日。**

一段快镜头拍摄范举着日历，把所有被标注的日期作为密码，尝试能否解开电脑。

**最终解开电脑的密码是0901。**

 

**范点开电脑内的邮箱，发现邮件——**

**收件人：朱经理**

**邮件内容：一年前李进宝死于车祸并不是一场意外，我得到可靠消息是甄总裁要灭口。你要小心，下一个可能就是你。**

**发件人：不重要的大哥**

**发信日期：2019年8月16日**

 

范：Jesus！真有一个进宝啊！这个进宝跟招财到底是啥关系呢？“灭口”？朱招财是知道什么秘密了吗？

 

**发件箱内也有一封邮件——**

**收件人：不重要的大哥**

**邮件内容：最近甄总裁的确不是十分信任我了，我会留心的，多谢。**

**发件人：朱经理**

**发信日期：2019年8月16日**

 

范：他这是不得不自保啊！不干掉甄总裁，就会被甄总裁干掉。（做《创新者》ending pose）

 

\---------------------------

 

农秘房间。 **王打开农秘桌面的笔记本电脑，是甄总裁9月日程安排表的界面。9月2日上岛，9月9日生日午宴加拍卖会，9月10日晚宴，9月11日与宾客一同出岛，9月12日……**

王：这个就是他这个月里面每天要做什么的日程安排。但为什么一打开电脑就是这个界面呢？

 

电脑内有一加密文档，王尝试1003作为密码失败。 **王起身环视房间，发现有被翻动的迹象。**

王：导演，这个是之前搜证的人搜完了的样子吗？

导演：（摇头不语）

王：导演不说话，但我觉得是在暗示我这个屋子的状况很有玄机。

 

**王注意到床头柜有两个抽屉，拉动床头柜的第一个抽屉时，不小心用力过猛，将抽屉整体拉出，里面有一张身份证，姓名“农秘”。**

 

**王准备将抽屉安回时却摸到有一张身份证贴在柜面下方，姓名“李进农”，照片与“农秘”相同。**

王：难道农秘其实不是农秘？李进农才是他的本名吗？

 

**床头柜的第二个抽屉有一个三位字母密码锁。**

王： **抽屉上的锁，是不是和抽屉里的线索有关？**

 

 

**王用“李进农”的首字母缩写“ljn”解开了密码锁。抽屉内是一封信——**

**农先生：**

**经我们调查，一年前李进宝先生的车祸事件幕后黑手正是甄总裁。**

**嘿嘿嘿侦探社 2019年8月22日**

 

王：李进宝？是李进农的兄弟吗？他的动机就是报仇吧？

 

**王转身看到笔记本电脑的桌面正是《歪瑞贵》的图片，联想到抽屉密码锁是如何解开的。**

王：哦我知道了！ **电脑里的加密文档也许跟这幅很贵的画有关系。**

 

**王用“歪瑞贵”的首字母缩写“wrg”作为密码，打开了电脑内的加密文档。得到信息如下——**

**《歪瑞贵》藏于博物馆酒店内“文艺复兴时期展馆”的仓库保险柜中，该保险柜不仅配备了最新科技的电脑密码锁，还需要三把特殊的钥匙才能打开。三把钥匙分别由秘书、经理、和总裁保管。**

 

王：农的故事里有车祸，还有画？他的动机很复杂呀。

 

\---------------------------

 

博物馆酒店大厅。范在随手翻找。

琳：（从王的房间走过来）你找啥？

范：找证据啊，你说大厅里会藏证据吗？

琳：不是，关键是，我们都在大厅待过，你找出来的证据也没有指向性啊。

范：管他呢，看见看得顺眼的证据先拍照，有没有用回来再说。

 

大厅靠窗一侧咖啡角有一个书架，摆着几本书籍，范拿起来一一翻阅。

范： **《上下五千年》，《金字塔之谜》，《世界奇闻异事》……**

琳： **哎这个《世界奇闻异事》我在王几亿房间也见过。**

范：是吗，翻开看看。

 

**范 &琳两人翻阅《世界奇闻异事》。**

范：（念书中的文字）“世界上有一种稀有珍贵的酒名为白汾酒，其酿造过程十分罕见，在2018年1月19日至2018年4月6日期间，由全民制作人自主决定酿造原料和酿造过程，最终完成‘白汾酒’的酿造，属于酒中国宝，万里挑一的精品”。

琳：导演你可真能编啊！

导演：客气客气~快倒计时了你们抓紧时间！

 

**范发现大厅墙壁上贴有一张岛上建筑俯视图，图中标明博物馆酒店的大厅和总裁办公室的地下通风管道相连接。**

琳：这个有用吗？

范：管他呢，先拍先拍！

 

十秒倒计时开始，10，9，8，7，6，5，4，3，2，1。时间到，请离开现场。

 


	4. 第一次集中推理+侦探投票

**_ 第一次集中推理，根据搜集到的线索完成推理。 _ **

 

蔡：（在玻璃板上贴照片）今天是人数最多的一期明侦，我做这个侦探压力好大。今天的人物关系也很复杂，有下属有客人，但下属和客人的身份都没那么简单，那么我们请嫌疑人来讲一讲他们的故事。

蔡：带——嫌——疑——人！

 

九人围坐方桌旁，侦探面向玻璃板。

蔡： **今天甄总裁横尸办公室，我检查发现他的后脑有一个肿块和一些出血，疑似死因，不过现在还不能确定。** 我们来讨论一下这个案子吧。

朱：我来第一个！第一个可以讲的东西更多~

蔡：好，你来。

朱：（贴照片）我主要是在厨房待了很久。

尤：你去厨房没有用~我不是凶手哦~

朱：哎~我们有人心虚了啊~

 

朱：（指照片）先说我们尤腻腻尤大厨的动机。 **我在尤腻腻小厨房里发现了一张照片，是我们的尤腻腻和一个女生的合影。**

贾：这次我们有感情线的是长靖？

尤：不是啦。

朱：的确不是， **这个女生是他姐姐。**

 

琳：（凑近看照片，恍然大悟） **他没感情线，但是有认亲线。**

尤：啊？什么？我自己怎么不知道？

琳： **（指王，对尤）叫姐夫。**

众：？？？？？？

琳： **（拿出王几亿钱包里的合影）这不就是一个人嘛？**

朱：真的是哎。

琳： **（拿出王几亿邀请函背面文字的照片）你们看，王几亿跟这个姑娘应该是情侣关系。**

尤： **（接过照片，念邀请函背面文字）“宝宝，这一次我一定要为你报仇。”啊对的，我姐姐叫尤宝宝！**

范：所以你们俩是姐夫和小舅子！

尤：我自己都不知道我姐姐有男朋友诶！

王：我也没想到会在这里遇到宝宝的弟弟。

贾：那你们俩先讲一下呗。

 

尤：是这样的， **我不是M国人，我是L国人，家里也比较贫穷。我的姐姐尤宝宝在2012年就来到M国最大的城市M市打工，赚钱来供我念书。但是在我还没有机会好好感谢她的时候，就发生了一次意外。**

朱： **姐姐死于银行抢劫案。**

蔡： **有人在贼喊捉贼啊~**

朱：（装懵）啊？侦探你在说什么？

蔡：没事我们一会儿算总账。

 

王：我的故事就是， **2014年我在M市遇到了我的真爱，尤宝宝。但是幸福的时光总是短暂的。也是那次意外，改变了我们的命运。**

尤： **啊你就是在抢劫案里面受伤的那个男孩子吗？**

王： **是的，我也中枪了，但是没有伤到要害，我活下来了。**

 

农：（对橘）他们在讲什么？

橘：不知道。

农：可是你看起来听得很懂的样子诶！

橘：。。。。。。

 

朱： **这起意外的经过呢，我在尤腻腻的厨房里还找到一份报纸和两封信。（读报纸和信件的文字）**

农：所以五年前，被甄总裁枪击的情侣是王几亿和尤腻腻的姐姐，其中尤腻腻的姐姐去世了，酱紫吗？

王： **对。当时我和宝宝走在路上，甄和他的同伙正从银行里面跑出来，应该是正在撤退吧？我们两个不小心撞到甄了，把他的面具撞掉了，我和宝宝都看到他的脸了，然后甄就开枪打中了我们两个。**

朱：所以王几亿和尤腻腻的动机应该是一致的，就是为死于抢劫案的尤宝宝报仇。

蔡：朱总你怎么可以这么淡定啊？

朱：（对蔡）你那个那个一会儿再说！

 

朱： **然后我在厨房发现了一个很可怕的东西，一瓶“毒花蛇毒”。** 来大厨解释一下吧。

橘：等一下，甄不是被打死的吗？

朱： **我觉得死因不能下定论哦，因为这个蛇毒很厉害。死于这种毒药的人，“尸体无任何表象，需进行尸检方能检验出蛇毒。”**

范：就是说可能是被毒死的？

蔡： **这个我已经请法医进行尸检了，还在等待结果中。**

 

农：你说那个毒叫什么？

朱：“毒花蛇毒”。

农：（低头翻自己手中的照片，皱眉思索）

蔡：先让尤腻腻来解释一下吧。

 

尤： **这个毒药的确是我准备的，但我还没有来得及用这个药，甄总裁就死掉了。**

王：你打算什么时候用的？

尤： **明天。明天有离岛前的晚宴，我计划在晚宴里做手脚这样。**

朱：今天11点给甄总裁的咖啡是你准备的？

尤： **对，在场所有人的饮食都是我负责的呀。**

朱：（对蔡）我记得现场咖啡杯摔在地上了？

蔡：是，也许那杯咖啡的确有问题。

 

朱：那我找到的基本就是这些~

蔡：谢谢经理，下一个，谁来？

琳：都说到王几亿了，那我就来补个刀~

蔡：好的，有请琳大款。

橘： **（小声）琳大款，不一定是大款。**

尤： **（小声）橘铁也不一定是保镖哦~**

 

琳： **（在桌上摆出一叠拍立得）兄弟们，这些照片都不是我照的，这都是王几亿自己照的啊！**

朱：好多自拍啊！

范：这个自拍比Justin 手机里的都多！

贾：范——病没病？我下一个就说你！

 

琳：我觉得我们这位王几亿，这么多自拍是有目的的， **因为我还发现了一张他画的博物馆酒店的地图。**

范：这画得不错啊，cool的bro！

蔡： **你是说他假借自拍摸清整个博物馆酒店的结构？**

琳：对！他一定攒着坏心眼儿呢！

王：我肯定是想杀甄的，刚刚已经说了我的动机嘛，但是在座的大家人人都有动机啊。

 

蔡：（问王）你有计划了吗？

王：暂时还没有。

农：可是你应该很迫切啊，甄总裁不是很爱见客的。

王： **我的确是每年见他一次，就是这个珍宝岛宴会的机会。我去年第一次被邀请上岛，认出了甄总裁是五年前的那个人，所以决定今年在岛上要为宝宝报仇。但是我对这里很不熟悉，我需要时间做准备，才能有计划。所以我通过拍照来记录这个博物馆酒店内部的情况。**

农： **可是后天你就要离岛了诶。**

王： **我认为，我可以今晚计划，明天实施。**

橘：所以你今天扮演的这个人设是有拖延症吗？

众：hhhhhh

 

琳：他这个人设的确是文化水平很不高。（贴照片） **他房间里老大一个书柜，老么多书，什么《福尔摩斯》，《金瓶梅》，《世界奇闻异事》，《神奇生物跟哪疙瘩呢》……**

农：等一下，最后一本是什么？

琳：神奇生物跟哪疙瘩呢~（抑扬顿挫的东北腔）

农：（再次低头翻自己手中照片，若有所思）

 

琳：但是！我们这位王几亿， **12年在种地，13年在打工，14年在谈恋爱，然后被枪打了。。15年，兄弟们，15年他就有了一个钻石矿！**

贾：我天哪这个崛起的速度比我还快！

王：（偷笑）是这样的。 **我家本来是在乡下务农的，13年我进城打工，14年抢劫案之后就住院了嘛，医疗费真的很高，家里很难负担得起。但是呢，就在我住院期间，我们家开垦一片荒地的时候，发现了一个钻石矿。**

范：这种好事儿都能让你赶上！天上掉饺子还带醋碟儿的啊？

 

王：我的确是一夜之间变富的，所以我的确需要多读点书。我承认，我今天的人设，就是一个土豪。

尤：我刚刚还在想，我姐姐在M市打工，是怎么认识你这样一个有钱人的呢。

王：我和宝宝是相识于贫贱，爱情也是非常纯粹的，所以我才一直想着为她报仇。

 

琳：我差不多就这些了。

蔡：那下一个，有自告奋勇的吗？

贾：我来！我刚刚就说了，姓范的，我有你好多料~

范：你来你来，谁怕你了？

 

贾：（贴照片）首先，我记得在自我介绍的时候，有人说自己是一个病人，手无缚鸡之力，不可能成为今天的凶手。那么我现在，要啪啪打脸了！（指范家的兄弟合照）朋友们，擦亮你们的眼睛， **他们家有一对双胞胎！**

尤：两个人有什么特征可以区分吗？

贾：问得好！ **哥哥范病，脖子上没痣，弟弟范没病，脖子上有痣。请大家仔细观察坐在我们面前的这个人，他根本不是范病，他是范没病！**

蔡：（对范）你们家起名字真的很直白。。

 

贾： **范病虽然身体虚弱，但范没病却是吃嘛嘛香，身体倍儿棒~而且他还是跆拳道黑带，前拳击运动员。**

王：所以他完全有能力打死甄总裁。

贾：对。下面要说到他的动机了。 **他的房间有一封哥哥的信，还有一张报纸。（读报纸和信的文字）**

琳：那画儿原来是你们家的啊？

农：一年前被低价卖给甄总裁的。

贾：这幅画能救他哥哥的命，他一定是冲着画来的。

 

范： **一年前家里面有点困难，被姓甄的趁火打劫要走了这幅画。之后哥哥的病就越来越重。我这次收到这个岛的邀请函，发现姓甄的想把这幅画拍卖。我们家现在还是挺困难的，我顶多能出当时甄买画的钱。**

贾：甄总裁一定不同意。

范： **对，我今天11点跟他回办公室就是想求求他，但是这个人唯利是图，坚决要拍卖，那我肯定买不起。**

贾：所以你就杀了他。

范：没有！你别诈我！

 

蔡：好，我看农农一直做沉思状，下一个你来吧，告诉我们你发现了什么。

农：好的，侦探。我先为大家介绍一本书，刚刚琳大款有提到过的—— **《神奇生物跟哪疙瘩呢》** 。

范：农农这个大碴子味儿太地道了！

农：这是一本很奇妙的书。书里介绍的神奇生物有“乌龟鹅”，“西西鹅”，“制霸海狮”等等。

尤：（指范、橘）你们两个是神奇生物吗鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅~

橘：（对尤）听你这个笑声你才是神奇生物好不好？

 

农：但是呢，这些还不是重点， **书里面还有一种很厉害的生物，叫作“毒花蛇”。**

尤：咦是我那个吗？

农： **对，就是你那瓶“毒花蛇毒”的“毒花蛇”。这种毒蛇只有5cm，很便于携带和隐藏。根据书里面的描述，这种蛇“可用L语言训练，闻到‘伊克斯潘西务’香槟味道会充满攻击性，咬人后人立刻死亡，只留下两个蛇牙印处的小红点，无任何其他迹象，需要法医检验才能分析体内蛇毒。”**

王：尸体上有小红点吗？

农：有的， **在衬衫领子里面，有两个小红点。**

范：Jesus！我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！

蔡：（长叹一声）甄总裁到底是怎么死的啊，求求你活过来一下告诉我们吧！

橘：导演这次真的很会哦~

 

农：现在甄总裁的死因存疑，我们必须考虑到被毒蛇咬死这一种可能性。王几亿和贾聪明都有这本书，他们两个是有可能想到这种手法的。而且他们两个都有邀请函。

琳：邀请函咋了？

农： **所有客人的邀请函都有提到生日午宴上会有“伊克斯潘西务”香槟塔这件事。**

蔡：农农把邀请函给大家读一下吧。

农： **“尊敬的某某先生/女士，甄总裁在此诚挚邀请您参加9月4日至9月11日期间于珍宝岛举办的一系列活动。其中，9月9日中午12时的生日午宴为贵宾们准备了伊克斯潘西务”香槟塔，同日下午14时的拍卖会将对名画《歪瑞贵》进行拍卖。期待您的到来！”**

蔡：香槟会让“毒花蛇”充满攻击性，可以用来杀人。而有邀请函的人知道会有香槟。

 

王：等一下，我发现很关键的一点，农农刚才说这种蛇需要用L语言训练。我是一个土豪，毫无语言天赋，肯定不会外语的。

范：不会外语你别说hey bro啊！

尤：你没有语言天赋还可以说rap的吗？你这样很欺负我这个外国人诶。

蔡： **不过几亿这一点说得对，有没有证据能表明哪些人会L语言？**

 

朱： **尤腻腻啊，他是L国人啊。**

尤：不止我一个吧？（突然想到了什么，低头翻自己手中照片）

农： **小贾也会呀。他有一个杂志是接受L国记者的采访，全程用L语言对答如流。**

王： **农秘书不要着急转移嫌疑哦，你也会的。我在你房间看到了你的毕业证书，你大学的专业就是研究L语言。**

尤：啊我找到了！ **橘铁也会这种语言的~他有在L国执行过任务。**

蔡：执行任务？

尤：啊这个我等一下再讲。

 

蔡：我总结一下， **会L语言的是尤腻腻、贾聪明、农秘书、和橘铁。有《神奇生物》这本书的是贾聪明和王几亿。**

王：我其实都不知道我有这本书。。

尤：（低头找照片，举手） **橘铁也有书的。**

范：啊？那你不早说？

尤：他的房间是有很多书的，我随手拍了一张照片，本来不知道是重要证据，就没有认真拍。（展示照片）虽然看不清封面上的字，但是这个封面和《神奇生物》是一样的。

蔡：（研究照片）这就是同一本书。 **所以有书的现在是三个人，贾、王、橘。综合来看贾和橘的嫌疑比较大。**

 

橘： **我没有邀请函。**

范：那就是贾聪明。

贾： **可是我今天一天都没有离开过酒店大厅，怎么放蛇呢？**

范：我想起来了！通风口！我拍了通风口！

琳：（对范）你说啥呢？

范：（对琳）你啥记性啊？咱俩在大厅看见那建筑之间的管道图，我拍了照片了。 **（把照片拍在桌子上，对贾）你待的大厅和甄待的办公室，地下通风管道相连！**

橘：这个设计好奇怪哦。

贾：我是这个岛上的客人，怎么会知道管道咋设计的？

范： **这图就贴大厅墙上，谁都能看见啊。**

尤： **而且你每年都会收到邀请上岛诶。**

蔡： **而且你的动机也不是一天两天了。**

贾：怎么突然围攻起我来了？我冤枉啊！

 

橘：你们有没有觉得这个手法，有一些似曾相识？

蔡：橘你想说什么？

橘： **就是这个手法，让我想起了福尔摩斯里面的一个案件——斑点带子，也是用到了毒蛇和通风口。**

尤：所以呢？

橘： **在座的各位，哪位有《福尔摩斯探案集》？（指异）我们的王几亿先生。**

朱：我天哪！线索藏那么深的嘛？！

蔡：太可怕了，我觉得这里坐着的都是凶手。。农农讲完了吗？

 

农：关于贾聪明的动机，我发现了一些线索，但是并不是特别有力，可能还有一些东西我没有找到。

蔡：没事你先说，我最后来补充我们贾聪明的故事。

农：我们的贾聪明，是近年来崛起的一个商业天才， **但是呢他有一个秘密，所有人都不知道他创业的资金是哪里来的。**

蔡：我知道呀~

贾：还没到你part呢侦探！

 

农： **但是我有发现一个日期，应该是对小贾很重要的日期——9月1日，0901也是他电脑的密码。**

范： **他密码是0901？朱招财密码也是0901。**

朱：不许叫我这个名字！

农：（对范）那你知道9月1日有什么意义吗？

范：我不知道，我没搜到。

尤： **9月1日？是五年前抢劫案的日子呀？**

王： **对，那天是2014年9月1日。**

范：（对贾、朱）合着你们俩也跟着抢银行了？

贾&朱：（望天花板不语）

 

农： **我认为很有可能那起抢劫案与他们有关，因为小贾在本子里面写了一句“我好后悔那年今日我的所作所为”。**

尤：（对贾唱）铁门啊铁窗啊铁锁链~

琳：你咋还会这歌？

橘：（对尤）你忘掉你姐姐死于抢劫案了吗？他也是你仇人诶！这时候的情绪不应该悲愤一点吗？

尤：（笑）对不起对不起~

 

农： **然后我有发现，贾聪明从2015年到2018年，每年的9月1日都会给甄总裁转一笔钱。**

蔡：我也发现这个了。

农：我猜有可能是甄总裁以这件事作为勒索。

橘：封口费。

农： **对，但是今年，贾的公司半年内就亏损了3个亿。他没有足够的钱可以支付给甄总裁了。**

范：（对贾）所以你就杀了他。

贾：（摇头）不是我。

农：我暂时就是这些，期待侦探那里更多的证据。

蔡：好。下一个我们尤来吧，我很想听听某人“执行任务”的故事。

 

尤：好的~我发现这位保镖先生，真实的身份非常的吓人。

朱：说出你的故事！                                                                                                    

尤： **我找到了一个笔记本，里面记载了一些非常可怕的事情——“2014年10月5日，在N国运送军火，成功，收入五十万。2015年3月23日，在Y国边境保护走私团伙，成功，收入一百万。2015年9月7日，在L国伪装平民刺杀市长，成功，收入八十万。2016年5月2日，在P国劫狱，成功，收入七十万。”**

范：Jesus！（对橘）大哥你到底干嘛的？

贾：雇佣兵吧？

橘：（点头）对。

王：Bro你这个身份的画风和我们好不一样。

 

尤： **笔记本最后是2018年9月8日，“我决定金盆洗手，选择一份保镖的工作，安安稳稳地过日子。”**

朱：这是一个浪子回头的故事吗？

蔡：原来橘铁是一年前才开始给甄总裁做保镖的。

尤： **对，以前甄总裁有一个保镖，我没记错的话，好像叫李进宝，一年前因为车祸去世了。甄才新招了一个保镖进来这样子。**

蔡&范&王：李进宝？！

尤：（对蔡&范&王）你们？有故事要讲？

蔡：先说橘铁吧，下一个王几亿再讲李进宝的故事。

 

尤：嗯刚刚有说他要金盆洗手。但是呢，这个人并没有洗心革面，重新做人哦~ **2019年8月1日，他给“不重要的买家”发了一封邮件——“我已将《歪瑞贵》成功盗出并用假画掉换，售价8千万，定于2019年8月8日交货”。**

贾：所以今天要拍卖的《歪瑞贵》是假的！（对范）没病你为了一幅假画杀人啊，忒不值当了。

范：谁杀人了？我看你才是凶手，贼喊捉贼。

 

尤： **他不仅调换了那幅画，而且为了防止甄总裁发现这件事，他还打算杀人灭口。**

琳：你一雇佣兵还怕老板？

橘：人在屋檐下，不得不低头。

贾： **不对啊。（对蔡）这样橘铁应该杀的人是你啊。**

蔡：啊？为什么？

贾： **你是来鉴定画的啊，你下午一看画他不就露馅了？**

蔡：（笑）对哦，你说的有道理。

朱：而且你还是侦探，他杀了你就没人查案子了。

范：你最好离他坐远点儿。

橘：应该是今天的真凶才想杀侦探吧？

蔡：好可怕，我看你们每个人都像凶手！

 

尤：橘铁的动机应该就是为了画。但是我还没有找到证据可以说明他的手法。

琳：他还用啥手法？人家专业的，就是干！

蔡：好的谢谢尤腻腻~下一个~

 

王：李进宝的故事我等一下再讲，我先说我在现场发现的一些证据。 **首先我在窗边的白墙上，发现了一道蹭上去的红酒渍，所以我们接触过红酒的几个人里面，是有人去过现场的。** 如果这个人不是凶手的话，现在可以承认了。

几秒的沉默，镜头依次转过每个人的表情。

橘：（举手）是我。

王：你去现场做什么？

橘： **想去试探一下甄总裁，看他有没有发现那幅画被掉包了。**

王：你的结论是？

橘： **我到达办公室的时候，透过窗子看到了倒在地上的甄总裁，我认为他已经死了。**

众人惊诧脸。

 

蔡：你什么时候到的？

橘：先让我说完， **我看到的那个现场，地面上没有那些摔碎的艺术品，只有甄总裁躺在那里。**

众：什么？？？？？？

朱： **咖啡杯呢？**

橘： **这个我不记得了。但我很确定的是，钟表也没有被摔碎，我还看到了钟表上的时间，是11点45。**

朱：你怎么能看到？ **甄总裁习惯把钟表和艺术品都放进玻璃展览柜里，在窗外是看不到的，走进办公室才能看到。**

橘： **我在窗外看到的钟表是放在甄总裁桌面上的。**

朱：桌面上？

范：这个我可以解释， **我跟他聊天的时候，他就一边跟我说话，一边把玻璃柜里面的几个钟表拿出来擦。**

朱：你走的时候他也没放回去？

范：我走的时候他还在擦呢。

 

蔡：等一下我现在很混乱，孩子们，来捋一下这个时间线。 **11点范病和甄总裁离开大厅去办公室——**

贾：范没病。

蔡：对，范没病。 **甄总裁自己把钟表从玻璃柜里拿出来擦，然后范没病聊完天，离开办公室。** （对范）那时候是几点？

范： **我看了一眼甄总裁擦的钟表，记得是11点35。**

蔡： **所以11点35范从办公室出发，那个时候甄还活着吗？**

范： **活着啊，正常着呢。**

蔡： **然后11点45橘铁看到了倒地的甄总裁和完好的钟表。**

王： **然后12点钟表和艺术品都被摔碎了，** 谁干的？这个行为的意义是什么啊？

 

贾：稍等， **（对橘）你确定11点45甄总裁已经死了吗？**

橘： **我不确定，我没有走进房间，我只是在窗子外面看到，认为他死了就离开了。但我确定我看到的甄倒地的位置，和现在尸体的位置是一样的。**

蔡：你不进去确认一下鼻息啊脉搏啊什么的吗？好歹也得确定他真的死了吧？

橘：还不允许雇佣兵也会偶尔粗心一下的嘛？

 

农：所以现在我们不仅有两种可能的死因——死于头部的伤，或者死于蛇毒。还有两个可能的死亡时间——11点35到45之间，或者11点45到12点之间。

贾：这样的话跟毒花蛇就没有关系了，香槟是12点才开的，蛇咬的已经是个死人了。

朱：那么着急摆脱你毒蛇那件事吗？你很可疑呀！

尤：小贾提醒到我诶，还有一个可能的时间——12点之后，被毒蛇咬死。11点45和12点的时候，可能甄总裁只是晕倒了或怎样，致命的是最后的毒蛇。

橘：（对尤）也许甄被咬之前就死于蛇毒了，喝了你的咖啡，在11点35到45之间毒发身亡。

 

蔡：这个案子线索也太复杂了吧！我怎么摊上这次的侦探了。。

王：（对橘）你看到倒地的甄总裁之后呢？

橘： **我觉得时机到了应该跑路了，就回房间收拾行李箱了。**

农： **那你12点回到大厅干嘛？**

橘： **（指蔡）杀他啊。**

蔡：WHAT？？？？？？

橘： **（对蔡）你死了的话，就再也没有人知道那幅画是被掉包过的假画了。**

蔡：今天这是个什么情况？第一次见到嫌疑人要杀侦探的！

范：侦探我保护你！我是跆拳道黑带，拳击运动员！

贾：你清醒一点！（指橘）人家可有实战经验！

 

王： **关于死因，我有找到一个证据，头部那处伤的致伤工具。（展示照片）这个铜制小雕塑的底座有血迹。**

蔡：嗯？这个在哪里发现的？

王： **在窗帘下面。**

蔡： **虽然死因还不知道，但是如果是死于伤，那我们找到凶器了。**

 

王：好，我知道大家现在脑子都有些混乱，那我来讲一个故事，来让大家脑子更乱一些。

贾：你是凶手吗？浑水摸鱼？

王：（笑）就是大家都很关心的，李进宝的故事。

范：等一下bro。我发现了一件很重要的事。

王：什么事？

范： **我发现，我不是凶手。**

众人惊讶脸。

 

贾：你刚发现吗？

范：对！我以为我是凶手！原来我拿的是假的凶手牌！

朱：你是什么情况？

范： **我和甄在办公室因为《歪瑞贵》的拍卖谈不拢，一言不合就打起来了，然后我推了他一下，他后脑撞到桌角就倒地了。我以为他死了，我以为我是凶手。但我现在才知道有凶器，那就肯定不是我，不管他死于伤还是死于毒，都跟我没关系了。**

农： **可是你看到现场地面上摔碎的东西不会怀疑吗？肯定有人比你后到办公室诶。**

范： **我知道有人后面去过现场，但我也不明白为什么要摔东西啊，万一他只是为了找那个“珍宝岛的珍宝”呢？我还是不敢跳出来啊。而且甄总裁倒地的位置也没变，我很慌啊。。**

 

贾： **（对橘）你在11点45从窗外看的时候又看到那个铜雕塑吗？**

橘： **这个我没有印象了。**

贾：那范还是有可能撒谎啊，可能拿着雕塑砸人的也是你，你就是假自爆一下反向摆脱嫌疑。

范：哪有这么玩儿的？我为什么现在跳出来？是因为我发现我拿的是好人牌，我是和好人一拨的。 **所以我要给尤腻腻作证，甄总裁在被我打晕之前，一口咖啡没喝，咖啡杯是我们俩打架的时候碰翻的。**

尤：哇谢谢你帮我作证！

橘：（对范）你现在要演改邪归正对不对？

范：我是重新认清自己的阵营。

贾：欢迎你弃暗投明。

范：你明不明那可不好说～我现在只能确定我自己是明的。

贾：我明，我特别明。

鬼：（对贾）你哪儿明啊？耳鸣吧？

 

农： **可是尤腻腻12点的时候也没有不在场证明诶~**

尤：既然如此，那我也要说一件事。

琳：咋？你也玩儿自爆？

尤： **对。（笑）我刚刚知道，原来我不是凶手。**

琳：啥玩意儿？

橘：这是本场第二位自爆玩家。还有下一位吗，请下一位做好准备。

尤：（对橘）你不要玩这个啦，我很认真的！

朱：你在咖啡里下毒了吧？

尤： **是。所以我以为甄是死于咖啡里的蛇毒，现在范说甄没有喝咖啡，而且咖啡杯又已经被打翻了，所以我没有嫌疑了。**

 

农：可是还有一种可能，尤腻腻后来想去确认一下甄总裁有没有死。但是他不像这位雇佣兵先生那么粗心——

众：hhhhhh

农：他走进房间，发现甄总裁只是昏迷还没有死，就用雕塑把甄总裁砸死了。

贾：有可能，尤腻腻12点没有不在场证明。（对尤）你11点55上完菜之后去哪儿了？

尤：事到如今，我不能再撒谎了。 **我去了朱经理的房间。**

朱：啊？你去我房间干嘛？

尤： **我昨天无意中听到甄总裁说了一句“小朱都跟着我十年了”，抢劫案是在5年前，所以我怀疑你和那起案件有关系，想去找证据。**

琳：噢我懂了。（对朱）他想杀你。

蔡：今天大家都想杀不只一个人是吗？

尤：我还在找和他有关的证据啦~（对朱）还没有决定要杀你哦~

朱：那现在我是应该表示感谢吗？？

尤：不用那么客气啦~

 

橘：等一下，尤腻腻，你在朱经理的房间待到几点？

尤：一直到死人了，大家出来讨论。

橘：可是朱经理之前陈述时间线的时候，说的是11点40就回房间休息了。（对朱）然后你不知道有人去了你的房间？

朱：我说的是去休息，没说回房间吧？

橘：导演，请重放那段VCR。

朱：好了好了， **我11点40去了农秘书的房间。**

农：啊？为什么要去我的房间？

朱： **找一个东西。（对农）但是！我进你房间的时候，你的房间已经被人翻过了！**

尤： **（对朱）哎我也是！我进你房间的时候，你的房间也已经是乱的了！**

朱：我的房间竟然被人翻了两遍！有没有天理啊？

农：我的明明也是诶。。

 

蔡：来吧，谁翻了他们俩的房间，现在可以站出来了，不然这案子真的没法破了。

琳：（举手）我。

蔡：你翻的谁的？

琳： **他们俩我都翻了，11点20到11点35去的秘书房间，11点35到11点50去的经理房间。**

蔡：你们真的是差一点就能相遇了。

朱：（对琳，表演相遇情景）哎你也在这里啊？好巧好巧~

琳：真巧真巧，你也来了。

尤：鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅~

 

王：（对琳）你去他们俩的房间找什么？

琳：你猜？

橘：不用猜， **他找的是钥匙。**

王：（若有所思，对橘）你说的是那个钥匙吗？

橘：我不知道bro你在暗示什么，不过我觉得凭我们的默契，应该说的是同一种钥匙。

范：你们在说啥啊我脑子快炸了。。

蔡：几亿你先讲一下李进宝，再讲钥匙吧。

 

王： **关于李进宝，我在农的房间发现了两张身份证——“农秘”和“李进农”。**

贾：（对农）你本来叫李进农是不是？李进宝是你哥哥还是弟弟？

农：（微笑不语）

王： **我还发现了来自嘿嘿嘿侦探社的一封信，内容是“一年前李进宝先生的车祸事件幕后黑手正是甄总裁。2019年8月22日。”** 农来讲一下吧？

农： **李进宝是我的哥哥。我来自一个小山村，家里也比较贫困。六年前哥哥到M市来打工，一开始他做什么我并不是很清楚，后来知道他在做甄总裁的保镖。2018年9月，哥哥突然出了车祸去世了，我怀疑有蹊跷，就应聘了甄总裁的秘书，想接近他来调查这件事。8月22日，我接到侦探社的信，确定甄总裁就是我的杀兄仇人。**

蔡： **你知道甄总裁为什么要杀你哥哥吗？**

农： **这个我还不知道。**

蔡：那一会儿我告诉你。

 

王： **我还有一个发现，我本来以为是指向农秘的，现在觉得更多是指向琳大款的。我发现了一份加密文档，提到《歪瑞贵》保存在保险柜里，需要三把钥匙才能打开，这三把钥匙一把在甄总裁那里，一把在农秘手上，一把在朱经理手上。**

朱：（对琳）你翻我房间就是为了找钥匙！

王：（对琳）我想问你找到了吗？

橘：找到了。

蔡：橘铁你这么爱抢答，来你替琳大款说说他的故事吧。

 

橘：（起身贴照片）各位观众，厉害了，眼前的黑不是黑， **眼前的琳大款也不是真的琳大款。**

贾：病人不是病人，秘书不是秘书，保镖不是保镖，大款不是大款。

橘： **但我们起码都是我们自己，真正的琳大款并没有坐在我们中间。**

尤：（对琳）你不是真正的琳大款？！

 

橘： **琳大款的房间，每一件东西都有密码，那为什么他对密码如此执着呢？因为他真正的身份，各位，请擦亮双眼，他是嘿嘿嘿黑客团的“鬼黑客”。**

（后文中“琳”的代号改为“鬼”。）

鬼：你把那个密码解开了？厉害啊大兄dei！导演还跟我说那是留到第二轮的证据，我以为我的身份能扛过这轮呢。。

橘：导演对不起，我的聪明才智打乱了你的进度安排。

导演：别再说屁话了！

 

橘： **我在鬼黑客的U盘里发现了一份合同。琳大款，真正的琳大款，雇佣鬼黑客代替自己来到珍宝岛。因为这位琳大款非常神秘，没有人见过他本人，所以不担心被人认出来。他雇佣鬼是要求鬼盗出《歪瑞贵》并杀掉甄总裁。**

王：所以他需要钥匙。

橘：对，他需要甄总裁、农秘和朱经理的三把钥匙。

鬼： **这个事儿是这么回事儿，我之前不知道那画有什么安保措施，我今天我先去了秘书房间，我黑进他电脑发现那加密文档，才知道有钥匙的事儿，所以我才去他们俩房间找钥匙。**

范：（对鬼）鬼啊你忙活半天，真画早被他搞走了！（指橘）

 

橘： **鬼在今天的11点50给琳大款发了一封邮件。请注意，我们这个岛上的活动因为是机密，所以每个人上岛时都被没收了手机。不仅如此，甄还设置了第二重防线，珍宝岛的周围有信号阻断仪，岛内和岛外的信号是不能够互通的，但我们这位鬼黑客，业务能力非常的惊人，他居然可以向岛外发出一封电子邮件。**

鬼：干一行爱一行嘛~本人的业务水平，大概就是黑客界的MJ。

蔡：鬼的邮件里说了什么？

橘： **电子邮件的内容是“我已拿到两把钥匙，只差甄总裁的一把。保险柜还有一重最新科技的电脑密码锁，破解不易，要求加钱。收到钱后可杀人盗画。”**

贾：（对鬼）你这个黑客还负责杀人？你也很像个雇佣兵了。。

鬼：为了客户满意，开拓业务范围嘛~

 

贾：（对鬼）他加钱了吗？

鬼： **他还没回我呢，甄就死了。**

王：应该不是鬼吧？他11点50才要求加钱，不会这么快动手的。

朱：（对鬼）你才是竹篮打水一场空呢，画是假的，人没杀着，你这佣金还能拿到吗？

鬼：估计够呛了。。

蔡：好的，谢谢橘，解密码辛苦了，最后一位，有病没病的范。

 

范：最后一个讲都没啥好讲的，感觉你们好多都猜着了。。首先，还是回到李进宝，在座的认识李进宝的可不止农秘一个。

尤：我也认识呀。

蔡：尤腻腻，你只是认识，但是有些人，不仅仅是认识。

范：比如，我们的朱招财。

朱：（起身欲打范）范！没！——

范：好好好，朱经理朱经理。 **他的电脑密码也是0901，9月1日发生什么事大家都知道了，所以这位朱经理也脱不了干系。**

尤：你居然也是坏人之一！你们还我姐姐！

朱：（捂脸躲避众人目光）

 

范： **我在朱的邮箱里发现两封邮件，有一个“不重要的大哥”告诉朱，李进宝的车祸并不是一场意外，而是甄总裁灭的口。还有一句，“你要小心，下一个可能就是你”。朱的回复是“甄总裁的确不是十分信任我了，我会留心的”。**

蔡：（对朱）甄想杀你？

朱： **我怀疑是这样。**

橘：所以你要先下手为强是不是？

朱： **我有这个想法。但是，还没来得及实施。**

尤：每一个凶手都是这样说的哦~

 

朱： **真的，我今天11点40去秘书办公室就是为了找甄总裁的日程安排表。**

王：农秘的笔记本电脑一翻开就是日程表的界面，是你当时在看？

朱： **对，我需要那份表格才知道甄总裁的日程，因为他最近越来越不信任我了，现在连日程都不会提前让我知道。**

王：朱经理如果是今天中午才发现这张表格，他应该没有时间去做杀人的计划。

朱：是啊我怎么可能有时间杀人？

 

农：有没有这样一种可能，朱经理发现甄以后的日程都不方便他下手，索性就直接去办公室杀人好了。

范：嗯他这么暴力，很有可能！

朱：朱经理这个人设并不是个暴力的人设好吗？

王：好了好了，侦探来总结一下吧。

 

蔡：首先，是和在座的很多人有关系的， **五年前的银行抢劫案。我直接告诉大家当年的情况吧，贾聪明望风，朱经理看守银行员工，甄总裁和李进宝进金库拿钱。**

农：什么？我哥哥？

鬼：（对农）你哥也参与了？

贾：我讲这个故事之前，要先向王几亿和尤腻腻道歉。

朱：我也是，真诚地道歉。

 

贾：我们俩都是孤儿，从小就跟着甄，一开始还是小偷小摸，后来甄就想干一票大的，就策划了这个抢银行的计划。

朱：但我们拿的都是假枪，连我们都不知道甄拿了一把真枪。

贾： **所以事情的发展出乎意料，尤宝宝去世，王几亿受伤，让我也很后悔。所以我就单飞了，自己拿着抢到的四分之一去创业了。**

鬼：你还好意思拿那个钱？

橘：这样很没有后悔的诚意诶。

贾：你们两个专业谋财害命的好意思说我？

橘：对不起对不起。

 

农：（对贾）但是甄一直不放过你对不对？

贾： **他就一直把这个当作把柄要挟我，我只能每年给他打钱。今年我实在没钱了，才产生了杀机。**

范：自作孽啊！

贾： **（对范）对了我想起来，你说的那个通风口，我今年才想杀他，怎么会之前上岛的时候就注意管道咋回事儿？**

鬼：都没人问你那蛇了，还想着呢。。

范：（摇头）这就叫越描越黑。。

 

蔡： **（对朱）但是你一直没有离开甄？**

朱： **对，五年前出事以后我和李进宝还是继续跟着甄，就有种甄的左膀右臂的感觉。**

鬼：怪不得叫“招财进宝”。。

蔡：所以李进宝死了你才会那么慌。

朱： **嗯是的，李进宝的死我一直感觉不太对，但是确定有问题是我8月16收到那封邮件。**

 

蔡：农秘书，你哥哥为什么会被灭口，你现在知道原因了。

农：是。但我心情很复杂，因为我的记忆里他是一个很好的哥哥。我的学费、生活费都是他在寄给我。

橘：哥哥很爱你，但走投无路之下做了错的事情。

鬼：一个雇佣兵在这儿给人普法吗？

橘：怎么？这位兼职杀人的黑客有意见要提吗？

范：（对鬼&橘）得了得了，就你们俩的身份，谁也别鄙视谁。

 

蔡：终于可以总结一下了，这个案件让我快虚脱了。

农：侦探辛苦了。

蔡：先说动机。农、王、尤是为亲人或爱人复仇。范、鬼是为了画。贾、橘、朱都是某种意义上的自保。

鬼：我主要是为了钱。

蔡：不要搞得你很自豪的样子！然后说死因，有两种可能的死因——死于伤，或者死于蛇。

 

农：这个要分类讨论一下子吧？

橘：农农数学学得不错。

蔡：那我们来分类讨论，如果死于伤，考虑到现场的状况，我还是偏向于死亡时间在11点45到12点之间，尤其12点是一个非常重要的时间点。现在12点没有不在场证明的是范、朱、尤。

 

范：我11点35就以为甄死了，干嘛回去一趟再杀一遍人？

朱：也许你想确认一下他是不是真的死了啊。

王： **如果范或尤两位自爆玩家是凶手的话，他们就是隐瞒了自己补刀的行为。**

蔡：对啊，可能存在补刀啊。 **（对范）你11点35之后去了哪里？**

范：我去找画儿。

农：《歪瑞贵》吗？你是怎么知道藏画的地点的？

范： **我跟甄吵架的时候，他提了一句，“画就在博物馆里，但是你别想拿走它”，所以我就去博物馆里面找画儿去了。**

 

蔡：我还有一个问题， **农秘，你之前陈述时间线的时候说你出去过一趟，11点55回到大厅。你出去做什么？**

农： **我去找朱经理。**

朱：啊？你去哪里找我？

农：你房间啊，你不在房间我就回来了啊。

贾：那个时候有人在朱经理房间吗？

农： **我到他房间的时候没有人。**

鬼：我是11点50走的。

尤：我是11点55才去。（对农）你找他做什么啊？

农： **我想问问他我哥哥和甄总裁的事，想知道甄总裁为什么要杀掉我哥哥。**

 

蔡：好，现在我们来看另一种死因——死于蛇，那样的话所有人都失去了不在场证明，我们就要关注指向性证据。

农：那本书。

范：还有会L语言的！

尤：还有邀请函。

蔡：我们一个一个来，有《神奇生物》那本书的是贾、橘、王，会L语言的是农、贾、橘、尤，有邀请函的是范、贾、王、鬼。

朱：邀请函是甄总裁亲自设计的，但寄送是通过秘书的。

蔡：那邀请函这里再加一个农。

范：加了也没啥变化，唯一的交集还是贾聪明啊。

贾：也许王几亿会L语言啊，也许橘铁见过邀请函啊，这哪说得准？而且这俩人都知道《福尔摩斯》里面那个手法啊。

蔡：只能说如果是死于蛇，你的嫌疑偏大。

贾：侦探你看着我的眼睛，看我真诚的眼神，真的不是我！

 

蔡：好了，兄弟们，我要去投票了，祝我好运吧，这次太复杂了。。

众：侦探加油！

贾：不是我！不要投我，侦探你投我的话我们会输的！

 

**_ 侦探投票。侦探非公开投出第一票。 _ **

 

蔡进入投票间。

蔡：今天是八选一，而且是在死因都不能确定的情况下。所以我决定用逆向思维，不看做了什么，而是看没有做什么。今天大家起码都有事做的情况下，有一个人竟然吃吃喝喝度过了一整个上午，这个太可疑了。我觉得之所以他能这么淡定，一定是有计划的，而且是一个正在实施中的计划。

蔡把手铐挂在一人的投票杆上。

蔡：所以，贾聪明，你那么聪明，你的计划一定成功了吧？

 


	5. 第二轮现场搜证与第二次集中推理

**_ 第二轮现场搜证。9名玩家集体进入现场搜证。 _ **

 

导演：法医出了尸检报告，侦探给大家念一下吧。

蔡：（阅读尸检报告，不可置信脸）导演。。你认真的？

范：咋了？

蔡： **“经法医鉴定，被害人体内无蛇毒成分，死因为打击造成的后脑损伤。”**

鬼：那就没蛇啥事儿了呗。

 

贾：等一下，我发现了一个问题。

朱：你不会也要——？

贾： **对，（笑）我刚刚发现，我不是——**

众&贾： **（异口同声）凶手。**

范：又来！

橘：本场第三位自爆玩家了，下一位，下一位有没有？

蔡：你们八个人，是不是统一拿了凶手牌？

尤：（唱）我排着队，拿着凶手号码牌~

蔡：还有没有要自爆的，现在都一起爆了吧，过时不候啊~

鬼：侦探我是好人，我拿的牌上写的不是凶手。

 

王：小贾承认自己放蛇了是吗？

贾： **对，我在12点开香槟的时候通过通风管道放出了我的毒花蛇。**

农：你的蛇藏在哪里？

贾： **那蛇特别小，我本来藏在一个小盒子里随身带着。它咬完人会游回来，我就把那盒子藏在大厅里了。**

贾从大厅边沿的花盆里翻出一个小盒子，里面有一条五彩斑斓的小蛇。

范：导演，道具组这个橡皮蛇做得很敷衍啊，它都不会动。

导演：？？？？？？

 

贾：侦探对不起，我撒了一个谎。

蔡：你不止撒了一个谎吧？

贾： **我之前说我今年才产生了杀机，其实不是，我早就想除掉他了，不然后患无穷。**

蔡：好吧，现在能确定死者脖子上的伤口就是这条蛇造成的了，那贾聪明就没有嫌疑了。

琳：他为啥没嫌疑？他说他一直在大厅，也没人给他作证啊？

范：你傻啊？他都12点放蛇咬人了，还提前过去把人打死干嘛？

 

朱：（对贾）我想看一下你的邀请函。

贾从自己房间拿出邀请函交给朱。

众人分散各自搜证。

 

蔡：我们搜个身吧？谁身上有东西主动交出来吧。

范：侦探我没有！

农：我也没有东西藏在身上诶。

其余人也没有藏在身上的证据。

蔡：嗯？今天怎么回事？第二轮都没有证据可以找了吗？

橘：所以我们第一轮就找全了？那可以直接投票了是不是？

范：导演，我们找全了吗？

导演：这个还可以求助场外导演？？？

 

**朱发现邀请函下方有一道“-. .. -. . -.-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- ...”的花边。**

朱：（对贾）你看这个邀请函上面的花边像啥？

贾：像啥？

朱：你不会觉得似曾相识吗？

贾：没。。有。。我已经没嫌疑了你别诈我。

朱：没诈你。 **你不觉得很像摩斯电码吗？** 咱们不是还用摩斯码发过新歌预告吗？

范：（凑过来）嗯？我来看看。

贾：哎这个还真有点像，不会真是密码吧？

朱：（对其他人）谁有解摩斯电码的书啊？

鬼：（举手）我有。 **我箱子里有一本《密码大全》。**

朱：好！不愧是黑客！很称职！

 

众人聚到鬼的房间， **通过对照《密码大全》上的指示，解开了“-. .. -. . -.-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- ...”的含义——“nine-clocks”。**

鬼：这啥玩意儿啊？

尤： **这个和办公室里面被摔坏的那几个钟表有关系吗？**

范：（突然灵光一现）我好像在目录见过这个！

范跑回大厅，翻起了那本 **《世界奇闻异事》** 。

 

范：哎兄弟们，我找到了！Jesus，惊天大秘密！

贾：书里面有证据吗？

鬼：范没病你拿过来吧。

范： **这书可沉了！** 你自己过来看！

 

众人赶到大厅。

范：（念出书中内容） **“‘九个钟表’——世界上有九个由九位艺术家合作制造的神奇钟表，在底盘有各位艺术家的独家花纹。它们的神奇之处是它们比正常的钟表都快一些，但快的程度竟然是一样的。比如，如果不进行人为调整的话，到了2019年9月9日这一天，它们显示的时间会比真实的时间刚刚好快10分钟。目前，这九个钟表由M国一位知名富豪收藏。”**

众：（惊讶到面面相觑）

 

贾第一个反应过来，跑向现场。

农：你没有带书过去，怎么对比底盘的花纹诶？

贾：（愣住）哦，对。。

众：hhhhhh

蔡抱起书，众人一起赶到现场， **用书中图片对比地板上九个钟表的底盘花纹，确认一致。**

 

尤：天哪！第一轮的不在场证明都没有用了诶！

王：比真实时间快10分钟，那么钟表被摔碎的时间应该是11点50。

蔡：来，孩子们，我们重新捋一下11点50谁没有不在场证明吧。

众人再次陈述时间线，

橘：我有想到一个问题。这几个钟表快10分钟的话，范离开办公室的真实时间应该是11点25，我看到倒地的甄总裁的真实时间应该是11点35。

农：如果你们没有说谎的话，是的。

 

蔡：11点50，真实的11点50，现在没有不在场证明的人是——农秘书、范没病、橘铁、朱经理、王几亿、和鬼黑客。

贾：这回就我和尤腻腻没嫌疑啊？（贾尤击掌。）

蔡：（对贾）虽然没人在11点50看见你，但你既然要放蛇了应该不会多此一举。尤腻腻11点50正在大厅上菜，看到他的人很多。

尤：我觉得要思考一下凶手行为的动机是什么。之前我们一直不知道凶手为什么要摔坏办公室里面的东西，据现在的证据来看，他是想制造一个假的死亡时间来迷惑大家。

蔡：我同意，摔碎艺术品只是为了让摔坏的钟表显得不那么突兀，掩盖他的真实动机。

尤：这样的话，之前有不在场证明，但是现在反而没有不在场证明的人就会更可疑诶。因为真凶既然希望我们把12点当作死亡时间，他就会在12点给自己制造一个不在场证明。

贾：尤腻腻这个逻辑很清楚啊。

橘：连中文都变清楚了呢。

尤：真的吗鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅~

 

朱：这么想的话，我和范没病就没有嫌疑了。

鬼：你们想过一件事儿没？这人要利用这几个表，就得先知道表快的事儿啊。

农：对哦，现在有证据能证明谁知道这件事吗？

蔡：秘书和经理你们俩都不知道吗？

朱：我不知道啊。甄没跟我提过这个。

农：这件事我也不知道。

 

尤：邀请函不是由甄总裁亲自设计的吗？他为什么要留下这样一个密码呢？

贾：一种暗戳戳显摆的心态吧？就像每次朱正廷买了新包，都得放宿舍床上等我们夸。

朱：我那个不叫暗戳戳显摆，我是明晃晃显摆好嘛？

王：书里只提到“知名富豪收藏”，没提到具体是谁。但是这份邀请函相当于把甄总裁和书上的“知名富豪”联系在一起了。

 

橘：所以知道这件事，要有邀请函，要有《密码大全》，还要有《世界奇闻异事》。

蔡：还必须知道那九个钟表就在办公室。

朱： **那钟表放办公室展览柜里，进过办公室的人都能看见啊。**

蔡：那谁进过办公室？

农：我们工作人员都应该进去过吧？

朱：对啊我进过。

橘&尤：我也是。

蔡：那客人呢？都是五天前上岛，你们谁在今天之前进过办公室？

贾：我进过。

范：我也进过。

王：（点头）我也。

鬼：那就都进过了。

蔡：好，只有我一个可怜的侦探没进过。。那还是回到橘铁说的三要素吧，两本书，加上邀请函。

 

范：《世界奇闻异事》那本书就在大厅搁着，这个谁都看得见。

鬼：除了大厅那本，王几亿那儿也有一本。

朱：邀请函是范没病、贾聪明、王几亿、鬼黑客有，农秘也接触过。

农：那么现在最关键的就是《密码大全》咯？

蔡：我们得把每个人房间里的书都找一遍，尤其是第一轮就有书的几位，贾聪明、橘铁、还有王几亿。

 

众人去往不同的房间翻找书籍。藏书很多的橘铁和王几亿得到了特别关照。

橘：怎么好像焚书坑儒的感觉？

贾的书籍和杂志被鬼暴力翻找。

贾：（戏精上身）不要这么对我的书！你一个不爱读书的人，根本不懂得珍惜知识！

鬼：还演，还演，一会儿给你翻出来证据就给你整得明明白白的了。

 

**最终，除鬼外只有王一人房间内有《密码大全》。**

鬼：交代罪行吧bro。

范：坦白从严，抗拒更严。

王：我今天饰演的是一个土豪，我这个土豪，重点在“土”。虽然有很多书妆点门面，但是基本没读过，我甚至都不知道我有什么书。

朱：《神奇生物》你也不知道，《密码大全》你也不知道，bro你这次演的是一个低智商的人设吗？

橘：有没有可能是几亿在扮猪吃老虎？

农：现在的证据的确对bro很不利呀。

蔡：先再搜搜别的地方吧，也许还有发现。

 

众人分散搜证， **尤走进大厅，开始翻找，在大厅的摆花上发现了一张空白邀请函。**

尤：我有一个发现！

众：（从各处聚拢到大厅）怎么了？

尤：摆花上有一张邀请函，空白的。

橘：据这个摆放位置来看的话，应该是用来装饰的。

王：这下所有人都能接触到邀请函了。

朱：可是有《密码大全》的还是只有你呀。

 

蔡：这张邀请函一直摆在大厅，我们九个人进进出出，十八只眼睛就一直没有人看到吗？。。

范：眼神儿都不太好使。。

导演内心os：我本集第二个镜头就拍了好吗？不信的话看回放。。

贾：我觉得我们应该对这个大厅重视起来，之前太忽视它了，这儿可能还藏着证据。

蔡：那我们先一起搜大厅吧。

 

众人集中在大厅搜证。 **趴在地上的贾发现了咖啡角书架下方缝隙有物品，贾用一个衣架顶出来，发现是一本《密码大全》。**

贾：哎我在这底下发现这本书了！

农：你在哪里发现的？

贾：书架底下有个缝儿，书被塞到里面去了。

 

朱：这是谁藏的？凶手吗？

橘：应该就是凶手，不给其他人破解邀请函密码的机会。

农：这样子其他人就不会知道钟表的秘密了。

橘：对，他就可以伪造死亡时间了、

尤：他一定没想到王几亿和鬼黑客那里还有两本《密码大全》。

鬼：我有这书我也没把那密码解了啊。。

 

范：为啥把书藏这儿不藏自己屋里？

贾：你傻啊？藏自己屋里一搜不就被搜出来了？藏这儿没指向性啊。

蔡：有指向性，起码房间里有书的王和鬼肯定没嫌疑了。自己房间里有，就没必要把这本藏起来了。

王：我终于洗清冤屈了。

橘：我们今天怀疑谁，后面谁就会洗清嫌疑，台本是这样写的吗导演？

导演：（你说什么我听不到）

 

鬼：我还有个事儿没想明白，为啥只把这本藏起来，不藏那本《奇闻异事》？

范：这本书薄啊，能塞书架底下啊。你掂掂那本《奇闻异事》多沉多厚，能藏哪儿啊？

蔡：反正缺了这本《密码大全》，那段密码是不可能被破解的。

尤：这下邀请函、《密码大全》、《世界奇闻异事》都在大厅，嫌疑人又变多了。

 

蔡：我们去一对一吧。

导演：各位注意一下，今天因为时间不足，没有侦探一对一审问嫌疑人的环节了，你们集中讨论一下就直接投票吧。

蔡：导演，怎么还能临时取消环节呢？

导演：还不是因为你们一轮讨论时间太长了！小祖宗们赶紧的吧，全剧组等着放饭呢！你们录完我请客，两碗重庆小面！

众：导演太抠门了吧？？？

 

**_ 第二次集中推理。搜证后9名玩家总结推理思路。 _ **

 

九人在大厅坐成一排。

蔡：今天的案件很复杂，反正几轮下来，怀疑的人一直在变，现在导演也不给我们时间再变了。我们来总结一下吧。

王：侦探今天辛苦了。

蔡：各位玩家也辛苦了，我们今天有三位自爆玩家，把今天这局游戏玩成了多人爆狼的狼人杀。

众：hhhhhh

尤：侦探对不起，我也不想自爆的，我不是故意抽到假凶手牌的鹅鹅鹅。

 

蔡：总之根据我们目前的证据来看，我认为出发点还应该是11点50这个关键时间点。

贾：没有不在场证明的是农、范、橘、朱、王、和鬼。

鬼：我和王几亿本来就有《密码》那本书，用不着藏大厅里那本，没嫌疑了吧？

蔡：这个我同意，另外之前尤腻腻讲过的，原本有不在场证明，但现在没有不在场证明的人更可疑，那就只剩农和橘了。

朱：哎怎么感觉一下子变明朗了好多？

尤：看起来很复杂的事，好像突然变简单了。

 

农：能确定凶手摔坏钟表的目的就是做一个假的死亡时间吗？

王：农你有别的思路吗？

农：我记得第一轮讨论的时候，范有讲过他对为什么要摔坏屋内物品的推测，有可能是为了寻找所谓“珍宝岛的珍宝”。

贾：如果凶手没打时间的主意，为啥要把《密码大全》藏起来？藏书的肯定是凶手啊，正常人干嘛藏那个？

农：对哦，我忘记藏书的动机了。

 

蔡：那现在剩下农秘和橘铁，两位重要嫌疑对象，各自陈述一下吧。农秘先来。

范：（起身打板）Action！

农：我是觉得我虽然有杀人动机，但我不急啦~因为我是有甄总裁日程表的人，我完全可以在离岛以后，神不知鬼不觉地除掉甄总裁。而且我一直不知道甄为什么要对我哥哥下手，我一定会先把这件事搞清楚，再去动手这样子。

贾：现在换对方辩友发言。

 

橘：如果我是凶手，那么我至少要在办公室里面，从办公室时间的11点45待到12点，也就是真实时间的11点35到11点50。然后我走回房间收拾行李，走到房间的时间至少是11点55。但我12点就进入大厅了，我怎么可能用5分钟就把行李收拾好？这个时间差太短了。

农：可是你的行李可以提前收好啊？如果你今天有计划行动的话，完全可以在10点之前收好行李，然后杀掉甄总裁和蔡专家，就可以直接远走高飞了。

蔡：这个时候就别带我出场了。。

 

范：橘铁那个11点45的时间没人证明吧？

贾：（对范）现在他们在自由辩论，场外观众不要插嘴。

橘：的确我的时间线里面，有人证的只有10点和11点20两个时间点。但我请大家注意的是，今天这个案件里面，有人证反而不一定是好事情，伪造时间线的人，反而需要人证。

农：但是人证如何产生也很重要，巧合造成的人证，和刻意制造的人证，区分这两点很重要哦。

 

蔡：导演，我们今天都没有一对一了，还有三搜吗？

导演：好吧，每人三分钟现场搜证。

蔡：谢谢导演~大家珍惜这个机会，再去秘书和保镖两位的房间搜一下，祝各位好运~

橘：侦探，不要因为我有杀你的计划你就投我票。

尤：这个你就不要再提醒侦探啦~

范：还怕侦探想不起来这事儿是吗？

贾：也许这是我们橘的计谋，故作耿直，迷惑侦探。

众人嘻嘻哈哈地走出。

 

木鸢的话：当你看到这一行字的时候，所有的证据，包括锁定真凶的关键性证据，都已经被解锁。请开始你的推理~

 


	6. 单独投票+真相公开

**_ 单独投票。玩家逐一进行非公开投票。 _ **

 

众人依次单独进入投票间。

 

农：今天的案件虽然过程比较复杂，但是到最后凶手是谁还是非常明显的。橘铁整理行李的时间非常不合理。为什么要杀完人，回房间整理行李，等到把行李打包好，再去杀第二个人？这个行动的顺序太奇怪了，职业杀手会这么没有条理吗？（对橘铁投票箱内的镜头）所以凶手就是你，杀手先生，这是你杀的第几条人命了？（把手铐挂在橘铁投票杆上）

 

范：今天这个事儿，最关键的就是时间，尤其是11点50以后再出现的那个时间。农秘是11点55回到大厅，遇到了王和鬼，这个事儿我觉得比较像巧合，因为这个很难控制。但是橘铁是12点回到大厅喝香槟？这个就奇怪了，他要是想杀侦探，他应该偷偷摸摸的啊，回大厅难道是要在大庭广众之下杀人吗？所以我觉得这个12点太刻意了，嗯，就是他。（把票投给橘铁）

 

贾：我把三搜的时间用在了大厅，然后我发现了一个帮助我确定真凶的证据。（对？投票箱内镜头）就是你，你跑不了了。（把手铐挂在？投票杆上）

 

橘：我自己知道凶手不是我，那么就只可能是农秘书。农秘书认为自己不需要太急迫，我反而认为他是应该很急迫的。如果甄总裁离岛之后再被杀害，因为甄有不愿意见客的习惯，所以身边的人就会有很大的嫌疑。但在这座岛上，嫌疑人更多，对凶手来说，逃脱的可能性更大。（把票投给农秘）

 

朱：我觉得今天有一个人的说辞并不能说服我。橘铁是一个非常专业的雇佣兵，看到甄总裁倒在地上却不确认一下他已经死了？而且他说他12点到大厅去是为了杀侦探，这个理由有点太牵强，我觉得他选择在12点出现，就是为了伪造他的不在场证明。好了就投他！我会对的！我一定会对的！（把票投给橘铁）

 

王：（走进投票间，取下手铐。挂在一人投票杆上，转身欲出门）

导演：王哥你不分析两句吗？

王：导演不是说剧组很着急放饭吗？

导演：没事儿王哥。。不在这一会儿的功夫。。

王：那我就说了哈。今天到后期的时候，我一直在听每个人的发言。不仅仅听发言的内容，而且在听发言的中心思想。我发现有一个人，他的发言不是在缩小嫌疑人的范围，反而在拉更多的人下水。我觉得一个非凶手的发言应该是去寻找嫌疑人，而不是让整个的局势更加扑朔迷离。所以，我认为是他。

 

鬼：（对镜头）你想这个事儿哈，你要是一个杀手，行走江湖不带点儿刀枪剑戟斧钺钩叉，反而带一箱子书，这事儿不奇怪吗？而且一个杀手，想想他本职工作是啥？他连《神奇生物跟哪疙瘩呢》这种课外读物都有，《密码大全》这种不应该算必修课本吗？他居然没有！说不定藏书柜底下那本儿，其实本来就是他的。（把票投给橘铁）

 

尤：其实第三轮搜证我没有搜到什么啦。但是后面找到的证据不一定更重要，前面找到的证据不一定不重要。我在第一轮搜证的时候，就读到了橘铁在雇佣兵时期的工作记录。他有杀过很多人，我觉得以他的心态来讲，不会在乎再多一个甄总裁，所以他应该没必要那么努力地去制造一个不在场证明。而且他房间内的行李都已经整理好了，所以说他是决定要逃走的了。根据他以前的经验来看，他应该很擅长逃走这件事，毕竟做了很多坏事都可以安然无恙，这么看的话他也没必要用不在场证明去掩饰自己。所以不是他，只能是另外一个人啦。农农，当凶手真的不容易，今天辛苦啦~（把票投给农秘）

 

蔡：其实今天大家的思路到最后，基本把凶手锁定在两个人身上了。仔细想一下两人今天的行动线，都有一些不合理的地方，但是我们要区分哪些不合理是因为作为凶手要撒谎，而哪些不合理是导演专门设置来迷惑我们的。现在我心里已经有答案了。（对？投票箱内镜头）今天玩得很棒，但我已经知道你是凶手了。（把手铐挂在？投票杆上）

 

**_ 真相公开。 _ **

 

贾：（唱）有一种，吉祥的预感~

范：yoyo~我感到一种对的预感，在我的脑海浮现~

王&鬼：（beatbox中）

范：stop吧我没词儿了。。

 

导演：明星大侦探第五季第九案——“珍宝岛的珍宝”中，究竟谁是杀死甄总裁的真凶呢？

蔡：请公布！

导演：首先公开获得一票的玩家。

众人惊讶脸。

尤：一票？怎么可能？那另外一个人是九票吗？

蔡：（笑而不语）

导演：获得一票的是——贾聪明。

贾：居然我还有一票？为什么有人投我啊？

蔡：Justin对不起，我第一轮的确怀疑你。

贾：没关系，我第一轮也怀疑我自己。。

 

导演：下面公开获得零票的玩家。

范站出来挥手致意，朱、鬼抢着上前，三人争抢前排位置。

导演：获得零票的是——除贾聪明、农秘、橘铁之外的其他玩家。

朱：导演，你这个公布的过程也太没仪式感了！

 

导演：在农秘、橘铁两位玩家当中，究竟谁获得的票数会更多呢？

镜头切农、橘二人特写。

橘：好紧张好紧张，连氛围都变得紧张了呢！

导演：请两位往前一步。现在公布两人获得票数。最终获得了五票，被指控为凶手的是——

镜头切向另外六个人的特写。

王：五票对四票，就差一票啊这回。

导演：谁呢？

众人崩溃脸。

范：哎导演咱不是没时间了吗？？

鬼：别整这五五六六七七八八的了，快点儿的吧！

朱：对啊我们还等着吃重庆小面呢！尤长靖都等不及了！

尤：我没有！不是我！你不要瞎讲，经纪人在对面呢！

 

导演：他就是——农秘。

农：（捂脸）啊不是我！你们投错人啦！没有金条啦！

导演：请将农秘关进笼子。

王为农打开铁笼。

导演：如果你们指认成功，投对的玩家将保留你的金条。侦探若两次均正确，则可额外再获得一根金条。

蔡：两根金条这个已经没戏了。

导演：投错的玩家和被抓住的真凶，请将金条归还。如果农秘不是真正的凶手——

农：（探出头）我不是！

导演：那么真正的凶手将获得全部九根金条。被指控的农秘，他真的是杀人凶手吗？真的是他杀了人吗？

镜头切至九人同屏特写。

 

导演：我宣布各位检举犯人——成功！

范、朱、鬼三脸惊讶。蔡、贾、橘、王、尤开心庆祝，跳起《创新者》副歌部分舞蹈。

贾：我终于拿到金条了！

朱：（对橘）你12点回到大厅是真的想杀侦探？还可以这么玩？！

橘：哈哈哈导演给我的剧本就是这样子的。

鬼：（对橘）你那半箱子书就单纯证明一下你爱看书是吗？

橘：对，一个杀手想培养一些兴趣爱好，很合理啊对不对？

鬼：（翻白眼中）

范：（对农）为啥我把甄推倒了之后，他的位置就一直没变啊？

农：因为我走进房间有看到他后脑的伤，但甄那时候还有呼吸。我就拿起桌上的雕塑在那个伤处又砸了一下。我知道今天一定会有人自以为是凶手，这样我就找到背锅的人了。但没有想到你在第一轮就跳出来自爆，搞得我一下子很慌。

 

导演：指认农秘是凶手的关键性证据，是Justin在第三轮搜证中的发现。

朱：Justin你发现了啥啊？

贾：第三轮搜证我没有去他们两个房间，我去了大厅。我又读了一下《世界奇闻异事》那本书，里面有一句“如果不进行人为调整的话”，今天会快10分钟。像我，一个不知情的人，我读到这句话，第一反应是钟表是可以调整时间的。但如果这个钟是可调的，那这个手法就没有意义了，因为无论什么时候杀人，钟表都可以调到12点，那12点的不在场证明就完全没有用。所以凶手一定是知道钟表的时间不可以调，而且要让所有人都相信这一点。我想起今天一开始，大家刚坐到一起的时候，我就怀疑过钟表可不可以调时间，我记得当时站出来反驳我的有两个人，农农和正廷，但正廷的嫌疑被排除了，那就只可能是农农了。

 

蔡：小贾这个逻辑很严谨。不过农农今天玩得也很棒！

王：农农辛苦了，今天的凶手很难玩。

尤：对！太难了，今天大家的时间线太密集了，撒谎的话很容易被看出来。

农：没错！我在第一轮讨论的时候一直很怕侦探问我11点55之前去哪里了。幸亏你们三个先讲出了很清晰的时间线，不然我真的不敢随便编一个地方，很怕有人会跳出来说“哎你怎么会在哪里？明明是我在那里的”，这样就很糗啊，连第一轮都撑不过去了啦！

橘：但你反应很快，编得很快，而且编得很可信。

贾：我们农今天真的聪明！

众人给铁笼里的农鼓掌。

 

贾：来人，把朕的金条呈上来！

导演端上盘子，盘内并不是五根金条，而是一个纯金的“9”造型雕塑。

贾：朕的金条呢？

导演：节目组一致认为，都买了10根金条了，只发5根，剩下的又不能退，就浪费了。。索性把所有金条熔铸成一个奖杯，纪念大家齐心协力成功破解了这起案件！

蔡：谢谢节目组的苦心，这个很感人。

范：虽然我们都知道整个节目组只有导演一个人。

贾：但我们一定不会说出来让导演伤心的。

导演：？？？？？？

 

农：我觉得这个蛮有意义的，今天的成功是大家一起努力的结果。

尤：鹅鹅鹅你一个凶手这样讲有点奇怪诶！

农：我也出了一份力呀，如果我从头到尾不讲话，Justin怎么可以锁定到我呢？

橘：噢我明白了，农农你是我们这边派到凶手那边的卧底对不对？

朱：哈哈哈无间道吗？

鬼：所以农农才是今天的大功臣。

蔡：快把功臣从笼子里放出来~（打开铁笼让农出来）

 

王：但是导演说的很有道理，是所有人共同思考，彼此启发，才能顺利地解决这个案件。哪怕农农是今天的凶手，他搜到的证据和提出的想法，都让今天这个故事完整了。

蔡：而且更加丰满了，因为他作为凶手，其实是一直在挑战那个逻辑的。

导演：小队说得很好~所以这个奖杯的含义也是，虽然你们九人九色，性格和思维存在差异，但“不同”本身并不是一件坏事，九种思想经过碰撞和打磨，才能交相辉映。因为，“每个人都不是一座孤岛”。

尤：（唱）心不是一座孤岛~

橘：所以这一期升华主题的任务是由导演来完成对不对？

贾：每集结尾的“侦探能量站”，改成“导演能量站”了？

导演：要不你们还是把这奖杯还我吧，我还不如熔了换成金子去买《To the nines》呢！

 

朱：导演导演，我们一定把这个奖杯带回家，好好供起来！

鬼：镇宅之宝！

尤：这个可以起到辟邪的作用吗？

农：导演我们下次还有机会上这个节目吗？

导演：看这期节目的点击量和播放量吧。今天录完了导演要先放个假。

范：既然录完了，导演咱说好的小面呢？

众：导演！雪碧可乐也一块儿请了吧？

       导演请问，可以不要香菜吗？

       导演，辣椒少放点！葱姜蒜可以多一点~

       导演导演……

 

最终，深感带孩子之累的导演去给孩子们买重庆小面了。

（完）

 


End file.
